Trapped Assassin
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: Well, I have decided to rewrite this story. I've going to leave you people read the last chapter. When I remember, I'll take it off, and rewrite it, okay.
1. A Little Match

Trapped Assassin

Intro: This is yet another fanfiction for Kai, or is it Tala, that you constantly see around in the Beyblade World. It's like this basically: Kai is hunt down by an assassin, they have a Beybattle and yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda. That's it right there, but if you want to read on, whatever, as if I care.

Disclaimer: No duh, evil doesn't own Beyblade, only Nikko, my OC named after, well, me. I'm joking, the OC is Azura Takahashi.

chapter 1: A Little Match

Azura Takahashi's P.O.V.

So here I am again, hunting down some guy for Boris. Well, I suppose you'll want to know how the Hell I got stuck in this situation. I'm an infamous assassin who's family has been murdered by Voltaire. No one has caught me yet. The police only found my little notes signed Devastated Darkness. I'm the best assassin you'll ever hear of because not a single cop has caught me yet, and the ordinary people that have found me are now 6 feet under. I'm 17 years old, with silvery grey eyes, and long, midnight hair. I acted and dressed the way I was like, black as the darkness that consumed my heart. Today's clothes are jet cargoes, red KSwiss shoes, and a black t-shirt that says, 'Screw off, I don't need you or anyone else' in blood red. I carry a dagger near each ankle, and a sword by my side. I work for Boris because he offered and delivered me a free apartment, tonnes of money, and my freedom when I'm 19. Now, where were we? I was hunting down some guy with a white scarf for Boris right? Yea, so I've found him walking through a forest of cherry blossoms. Ah, I love cherry blossoms, the scent, the petals; they're beautiful. This brings me back to when I was 13.

Flashback

I was walking through my family's garden, which was full of cherry blossoms.

"Azura, I'm moving back to Russia."

"Why?"

"My grandfather is sending me back to the Abby."

"No, I won't let Voltaire take you away from me. We've already escaped from there, I won't let this happen." I tripped as we walked, and he helped me up, holding onto me.

"Azura, I'm sorry, but we can't fight him this time. He's threatening to kill you and me."

Tears ran down my cheeks.

"We will meet again."

End of Flashback

Clear, salty tears ran silently down my face, then I wiped them off. Yes, it's true, I fell in love with the grandson of my family's murderer, so what? We haven't seen each other since, and I've forgotten about him until this moment. He was nothing, but secrets and lies. Just like the saying goes, ' Boys are nothing but secrets and lies, so when you get screwed over, don't be surprised', which I wasn't by the way. Now, again, back to today's assignment. At least today the scent of blood will be covered by the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms. It'll be easy to get away. See, here I am, I've cornered today's victim to a secluded clearing of the forest. Wait a minute, his hair, his clothes. He turned to me, revealing his crimson eyes.

"Kai?", I asked myself.

"Who are you?", he questioned with that familiar voice of his.

"Devastated Darkness", I responded quickly. I didn't want him to think of me weak.

"Who sent you?", he asked, "And why was I chosen to be killed by you?"

"Who I work for is confidential, and the reason is unknown to even me. I'm sorry Hiwatari, but your life ends here."

"I don't think you have the strength to kill me."

"If I can murder all those people, who are to you defy me?"

"I sense your broken innocence, your destroyed heart. I can see everything, but your name. You seem so familiar."

"I used to know someone with crimson eyes, but I'm not sure if it's you." What am I kidding myself for? This so unlike my usual persona. Of course I know this is my Kai, with his crimson eyes. Wait a sec, what do I mean this is my Kai? I don't, nor do I want to, own anyone. I brung myself up to my normal cold, quiet self quickly enough so he wouldn't notice.

"You have a Beyblade?"

"Yea."

What? Don't look at me like that. Of course I have one. It's black and blood red, and has a silver and ice blue phoenix bit beast named Destra. That's what you get when you grow up with two boys.

"I challenge you to a Beybattle."

"I knew you were gonna ask that. You think you're gonna win, don't you? Hiwatari, I accept."

"3, 2, 1", I muttered, and we both launched.

"Go Dranzer!"

Ha, he was always says that like a battle cry.

"Destra, ready for a little fun?", I asked my bit beast mentally.

"Let's take them down", was Destra's answer.

A few moments later, our blades collided, and guess who won? Me, yes I won against someone I usually lost to back when we were at the Abby.

"I take my punishment with quiet dignity", he said, lowering his head.

"I can't believe I won."

"You won, so get my murder over with."

"Are you so eager to die?"

"No, but this is how life is."

Oh my gosh, I can't believe what he said. Kai is willing to give up? What is this world coming to? Don't you answer that. What happened next came out of nowhere.

He grabbed my wrists, and pulled them behind my back gently.

"I win."

"You're so stupid Kai. Let go of me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Cuz I have more than one way of assassinating someone."

"You won't use any of them."

"And how would you know what I would and wouldn't do?"

"Cuz I figured out who you are. I know you, Azura. You like me too much."

"First of all, no I don't. Second, I'm not this Azura you speak of."

"Oh really? Then what's your name? And you might as well tell me cuz I won't release you unless you do."

"Fine, it's Sakura Nakayoshi."

"I know you're lying."

"Then why did you bother asking, and how the Hell do you know me?"

"You went to the Abby in Russia."

"No, I lived in Japan all my life. I never even heard, or know of the Abby."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine, you're right, I am whom you suspect, but I don't like you."

"Okay, then look at me straight in the eyes, and say that you didn't miss me, you didn't wonder where I was, and you never hoped nor cared to find me."

Damn you Kai, you know I can't do that, but I was stupid enough to try. I can only blame myself for what happens. I stared at him in his crimson eyes, which were burning my soul to nothing.

"Kai, I didn't miss you. I didn't wonder where you were, and I never hoped nor cared to find you."

"I saw through that."

Dammit. He released me, but held onto one of my wrists, and started to lead me out of the cherry blossoms. I didn't even realize I didn't bother to fight back. I'm mean, come on, I have three weapons on me right now. I still don't get why I didn't pull one out, and just accomplish my mission. I didn't question it until now.

"What the Hell are you doing, Kai?"

"Taking you home with me. What else?"

At Hiwatari Manor

"Azura! Long time, no see!"

I see Tala hasn't changed, but he's hiding it. He's still the quiet, cold, dark, serious person I hung out with, and still kind, and sweet. Unlike the rest of us.

"I'm so happy to see you, Azura."

Aww, and ha, he just realized he accidently kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry."

"Can I ask something?"

"Go on, Tala."

"Why don't you wear a skirt or anything pink?"

"You forgot, didn't you? I'll die if I wear one of either you said."

"Oh yea. So you're the infamous Devastated Darkness."

"Yes I am. Problem?"

"No, I knew one of us would end up an assassin or a murderer."

"I know."  
"You can stay with us for now, even if you don't have to. You can share my room."

He winks to Kai, who simply shook his head.

"Why would I share a room with some horny friend of mine? Hey Kai?"

He turned his head.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Whatever."

He goes upstairs. Tala, oddly enough, is pouting.

"How come you want to share Kai's room?"

"I want to steal his scarves, and belts."

Kai called from above.

"Valkov, help me with this."

Oh, it's just a queen sized bed they're pushing into another room. Ah, I'm bored, might as well see what the Hell they're doing. Oh, it's going in Kai's room. Wow, nice dark blue colour, nice king sized bed beside my new bed, nice sheets, which are black and red silk. Of course I could tell, I am still rich, and one more year, I can have my family inheritance too, like Kai. Yea, the Takahashi Clan Murderer, Voltaire, died. Being rich doesn't truly matters, I'm just saying.

"Nice", I said simply.

"Kai, do you know why Azura chose to stay in your room and not mine?"

"Tala, I'm in the room you know. And I thought I answered that question."

"You heard her answer. Now, Azura, this redhead here, bought you some clothes, but I think you're gonna burn them. So you want me to get them and a lighter, then we can go burn them outside?"

"Okay, let me see what he bought."

Kai and Tala went into another room, probably Tala's, and I started to hear yelling, but Kai won and brought in what he knew I'd destroy in a heartbeat. He brought in some pink, yes, even if Tala knows I hate the colour, shirts, jean skirts, lingerie, more disgusting, girly crap like that. Kai, who was smart about getting me anything on our way home, bought me some baggy shirts and black capris for sleep, things I'd need while staying with them, jeans, baggy pants, and black, red, and blue shirts from bands, or with profanity on it. Kai knew what I liked, and let me buy CDs and a new, because mine is absolutely broken, CD player while he bought me clothes.

"Okay, Kai let's take this stuff outside."

"Okay."

We go down the grand stairs, Kai holding nothing, me with the lighter, and Tala with all the clothes he got for me.

"Why am I holding all this!"

Both Kai and I answered his obvious, and simple to answer, question.

"Because you bought them."

We dropped them in a fire pit in the backyard, and Tala dropped the clothes there. I lit the clothes on fire, and an hour later, it was all burnt down, leaving ashes. We had some pizza, and it was like 10pm. After, we watched a horror movie, which I was pretending to be scared so they would feel like they had to comfort me, and crap. I hate myself. I just had to fall asleep, and Tala was carrying me, but he tried to put me in his room. Kai was pissed and Tala threw me on the bed, then started to fist fight with Kai. I woke, and simply said ow, and the boys just stopped.

"Guys, just go to bed."

Kai and I went to his room, and changed. Oh, what's wrong? Is Kai and I changing in the same room a problem? Well, we grew up together, so it's not a big deal. Don't look at me like that, my back was turned. No, it doesn't matter that we are different genders, it's only a story. He layed on his bed as I slipped under my new covers, and went back to sleep.

Evil: So there you go everyone, that is my first Kai story.

Tala: I'm confused.

Evil: About what?

Tala: Is Azura going to be paired with Kai or me?

Evil: You'll see.

Tala: Is anyone else from the Beyblade World gonna be here?

Evil: Maybe, maybe not.

Tala: Dammit! Just give me a damn, fucking, straight answer!

Evil (starts to cry): You hurt my damn feelings.

Tala: I'm sorry. I'm sorry

Evil (stops): I'm ashamed to know you. You honestly thought I was that sensitive.

Tala: But I thought I hurt your feelings.

Evil: Tala, I have no feelings, or emotions. Now tell everyone to review.

Tala: Well, you heard her, review please.

Evil: Yea, I would like to hear some opinions. Latz.


	2. Everyone and Spotted

Trapped Assassin by Angelic4evil

Intro: So, Some other crap, I won't tell, happens to Azura.

Disclaimer: No, evil doesn't own Beyblade, and she doesn't plan to, yet.

Chapter 2: Everyone and Spotted

"Come on Azura! You have to meet them!", Tala exclaimed at the break of dawn.

"Why?", I moaned from under the covers. Why at dawn? Why now? According to Kai, the G-Revolutions live not too far from here. Sweet Tala, I remember now, loves the sunrise, which is the reason he wakes up so early, and so do I.

"I want to make everyone freak when they find out you're Devastated Darkness."

He started to jump up and down like a little kid.

"Tala, there is no way in Hell I am going to let you tell them that."

"Please!"

Damn, it was too hard to resist because he's making a cute little pout too.

"Fine, I give in, but you are not telling them. Where's Kai?"

"Oh him? He's still asleep."

"What! You're joking right? Kai, our Kai, is still in bed?"

There must be something wrong cuz he's always, and I mean always, wake before either of us, for some reason.

"I'm serious Azure..."

"Don't call me that, my name is Azura, boy."

"Fine, but I'm serious, he's in bed right now."

I pulled the covers off, and ambled to Kai's bed. Pulling the blankets, I put my hand on his forehead. Damn, it was really warm; he's sick with fever. Okay, now who here has imagined Kai Hiwatari in boxers? (a couple of girls raise their hands). Well, as you may already now, he's hot that way, and I must be one lucky girl cuz he's like that right now. Plus, I'm gonna have to take of him, and don't mind me, I'm only being stupid.

"Dammit, he's ill. Tala, you can go by yourself. Kai only needs one day of sleep and attention, and we can all go tomorrow."

"Aww, fine, I'll go by myself, but you owe me something."

"No cookies for you. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yea."

"Fine, besides you owe me a cookie today for taking care of your friend."

"No, cuz I know you want to."

I smack him over the head.

"Bad Tala. Now go."

"Ow, fine."

Tala's out. Now to deal with Kai, who when I turned around to face, was sitting up.

"Kai, lie down. If you haven't noticed, you're sick."

He just simply obeyed. Oh my gosh, I have control over Hiwatari. I'm joking, I always did. I got a cold wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. Aww, he looks so sweet and helpless. I was leaving him to sleep, but he held onto my wrist.

"Stay."

"Fine, but can I have breakfast first? Kai?"

He went to sleep. I crept down the stairs, made myself some pancakes, and got some choclate milk, going back up to his room with my tray. I sat there on my bed, eating my pancakes, drinking my chocolate milk, which was placed on my not too far desk. When I was done, well, what do you do with dirty dishes? Wash them right? Exactly, and after that, as I was watching T.V, Kai started to moan in his sleep, and I rushed, even though there was no need whatsoever, over to him.

"You okay?", I asked as I stroked his hair. Kai, even though he was supposed ill, pulled me on top of him, but I pushed him away, and landed beside him. Dammit, Kai I thought you were sick.

"Sorry, I must be dillustional, or Tala's affecting me."

"It's Tala."

Again, he just fell asleep, and so did I.

At Tyson's Dojo

Everyone is sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, Tala, where's Kai?", Tyson asked.

"Yea, where's mysterious boy Tala?", Max questioned.

"He's at home being babied by a girl, who happens to be a friend of ours."

"I don't believe you", Kenny stated.

"That's funny, Kai being babied", Ray laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it", Hilary told him.

"Fine, then come."

Tala walked out with them following to the mansion. They walked up stairs to find me and Kai sleeping. How do I know this? It's just like Tala, and Ray told me. Tala nudged to wake me up.

"Tala? I'm tired, let me sleep."

"Can you sleep in your own bed then?"

"Huh?"

I looked beside me to find a sleeping Kai.

"Oh, then forget, I'll get up."

In the Living Room

This is after the intros.

"What were you doing in Kai's room?"

"I'm staying in there cuz the boys don't want me in my own room, Hilary. Who would you have chose to stay with then?"

"Good point."

Tala is now pouting.

"Tala stop with the damn pouting. It just doesn't work."

"So, Azura, where's your family?"

"Ray, they're in Russia."

They were buried in Moscow.

"Tala, did you give Max and Tyson candy?"

"No, sir, I mean Kenny."

"Tala, you did or they wouldn't be hopping around everywhere."

"Good point Azura."

I was sensing this was coming, especially from the brunette.

"Are you in love with Kai, Azura?"

"No."

"But you seem-"

"No."

Tala whispers to her.

"I should have told you not to ask about her relationships."

They got out of whisper speech.

"I'm sorry Azura. I don't have the right to ask."

"Don't worry about it"

After having some conversations with Hilary and video games, they decided to leave. No Kai didn't get better by then, close, but tomorrow he'll be well. I was waving goodbye to them, and I felt someone staring at me. I looked in that direction to find Boris, and I quickly, but naturally, walked inside. Oh Hell, I'm screwed.

Evil: Interesting. Another chapter.

Tala: Yea.

Evil: Do you have a snicker doodle. I want to try one.

Tala: Sorry, nope.

Evil: Okay, whatever. Nice job with today's chappie.

Tala: Thanx.

Evil: I should reward you. You deserve a treat.

Tala: Which means another cookie for me.

Evil: I want some!

Tala: Okay, okay. (hands her a chocolate chip cookie)

Evil: Thank you Tala. Now everyone review please.

Tala: Yea, so you can make us happy.

Evil: And prevent us from crying. Cya!


	3. Endangered

Trapped Assassin

Intro: Okay, so we left off where Azura being spotted by Boris. Kai is sorta sick, and everyone met her. Okay, now there's a little situation to be dealt with after reading a little note. You want to know what the note is about? Well, so do I.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade, only Azura. Got a problem with that?

**unknown dark priestess: **Yay! My first reviewer for this story. Yeah, I know it'd be better if it were longer, and I'm working on it. Soon enough I'll get there, but sometimes I'm just lazy. Sorry, but thanx for reviewing, and I'll keep trying.

Chapter 3: Endangered

Today is another day.

I woke up early again for the sunrise. I got out of bed, and changed into all black clothes and chains because I'm mourning the death of my sanity. I also am wearing one of Kai's scarves, and one of his belts. What? Didn't I say in the first chapter that I was going to steal Hiwatari's scarves and belts. I'm joking, I'm only gonna borrow them. Why? Just because I want to. As I walked down the stairs, and as I started to the kitchen, in the living room, I slammed myself into a wall.

"Oww", I moaned. Out of nowhere, and I mean out of nowhere, Kai and Tala rush over and come to comfort me and crap.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?", Tala asked.

"I think she is, and why are you calling her sweetie?" Kai seems to be well again.

"No clue Kai."

"Umm, I'm okay guys. Stop being so worried."

Another day to worry.

I reached my destination, the kitchen. I got milk(where? the fridge? no, the refridgerator), pancake batter, what else do you need for pancakes? I want pancakes! Tell me what I need for pancakes now! And I'm suppose to be smart, wait a minute, I need eggs right? Yay, I crack the code! I know what you're thinking, well, it's the vodka. That's what you get when you're Russian. I'm making the pancakes, and Tala hops in. Another day to try.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"

"Sit down, man."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dude, I'm an assassin, not your boss." And here is Kai and all his hot-, I mean, Kainess. What is Kainess you ask? It's simply the cool, dark, mysterious essence of Kai Hiwatari himself. Tala is wearing jeans, and a dark blue, baggy shirt. Kai's dressed in a crimson chinese style short sleeve shirt, and baggy cargoes with chains. The shirt had black trim, the collar was tall, like up to his chin, plus it was open near the neck.

"Where'd you get that? You like Chinese style while I was gone? Aren't you suppose to be a Russian, like the rest of us?", I asked him when I was serving the pancakes.

"I am, and I don't like Chinese style. I just decide to wear something unusual cuz you being around makes me feel like I should do something different. I don't know."

"Well I'm glad I make you uncomfortable all of a sudden", I replied, the words dripping with sarcasism. Another day for murder.

"I don't know how, but they found out when my birthday was." We both stared at Tala, who looked back like a guilty little child. "Hilary got me this. They still don't get that I don't like to celebrate my day of birth." We ate our pancakes, and it was like 6:00. No, I don't know why we just don't go back to sleep. I guess it's another part on being a Russian. I started for the backyard to train, but Tala pulled me to the basement, following the Ice Prince. It was like a gym, but with Beyblade equipment, a den, and a bar. I'm joking about the last one. As we started training, the door bell starts to ring. Kai went upstairs and I followed him, and at the top, I sat and watched him. He opens the door to find a friend of mine who works for Boris. His orange hair, sky blue eyes, and mostly white attire, proved to me that he was Brooklyn. By the energy from Kai and the looks on both faces, Brooklyn wasn't welcomed.

"I'm here to give Azura something."

"Fuck off."

"Kai, I know I pissed you off the time before the last time we met again, but I just need to give her something."

"Get the fuck away from my house you piece of damned fucking shit."

I couldn't stand Brooklyn have that unwelcoming feeling, and Kai to be so furious, so I had to interveen.

"Kai, just let me talk to him for two minutes, and I swear he'll be gone the second we're done talking."

"Fine", and he started to saunter back downstairs, but leaned against the door, and sat, waiting. I looked at Brooklyn strangely.

"What is it you want?", I whispered.

"All it is really is that Boris sent me to give you this." He handed me a little piece of folded paper. "Bye Azura. Good luck." Then he walked away. I closed the door, and opened the note.

_Azura, I'm coming after you. Complete your mission, or I will. _

Another day to die.

Dammit to fucking hell. I'm officially royally screwed over. What can I do now? What can I do when these boys I hang out with are so damn protective of me? It is sorta cute though, them protecting and fighting over me, umm, actually, forget I said that, didn't mean it. I can't endanger them like this, even though I know they have dealt with him before, but that's different. Boris was only trying to bring them to his side, but now he's trying to kill them. Wait a second, he's only after Kai. That still won't help; he'd kill Tala for trying to help Kai. Damn, how can I protect them? That bastard I used to work for is now after me, and when he finds out I'm with them, he'll complete the mission for me. Kai stood up and ambled to me.

"I'm glad that bastard's gone." Kai smirked. "What's wrong?", he asked, worried.

"Nothing. Sorry, I have to go. I'll say goodbye to Tala." I started for the basement, but someone held onto my wrist.

"Why do you have to go?" His voice was hurt, and his crimson eyes were soft, broken, and innocent.

"Sorry", I said quickly as I rushed to Tala for our goodbyes. Tala first sounded like Kai, hurt, with the same feel in his icy blue eyes, but then he started to moan like a little child. Then as I headed for the stairs, he grabbed onto my ankles.

"Don't go! Just wait a second, I have something for you in my room. If you must leave, at least take it for me." His sweet, innocent, and broken eyes made me decide that waiting for a little while won't kill them yet. So we went upstairs, and Kai was already there in Tala's room with a little box. Tala also got a little, velvet box.

"Close your eyes, Azura", Kai commanded softly. I did what he said and I felt something on my wrist, and my neck. When I opened my eyes, they were smiling, although they was sad smiles. I looked into Tala's mirror to find a gold locket necklace, and when I looked at my wrist I found a gold bracelet with Kai's, Tala's and my name ingraved on it. On the back of that plate, it read from Tala. On the front of the locket, it said Azura, on the inside was a picture of Kai and Tala, and on the back was from Kai.

"Thanx guys. I love you both so much. I'm sorry I have to go." Their smiles couldn't hide their shattered eyes, after I hugged them both, as I raced downstairs with my backpack, and out the door.

Tala's P.O.V.

We watched her run out, and Kai looked at the carpet, soulless. Then he stared in her direction.

"We didn't even ask where she went." He went to the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find her, what else?" He hopped into a black viper. "Coming?"

"Yeah", and I got in and he sped off to the airport. I'm guessing that's his guess.

Azura's P.O.V.

Where the fuck is that damn terminal! Well, yea, I'm in a airport, with my ticket to Beijing(yea China), and I can't find the fucking terminal! I paused in the middle of the crowded airport. I can sense familiar energy, and hear those voices I know so well calling my name. Fucking hell! Please tell me that they aren't trying to find me. I've already caused them enough trouble, and I love them too much to let them suffer by seeing me leave the country.

"Azura!", I heard them both cry, and with that I started to run, trying to find terminal 24.

I see 23 and 25, but where is, oh wait, it's on the other side. Fuck, I can sense them coming closer. I handed the ticket to the flight attendant. Huh? What the fucking hell do you mean I'm at the wrong damned terminal? I can't believe it! Oh, I see, it's says 23, not 24, my bad. I walked away, and when I was handed the attendant at terminal 23 my ticket, the crowd cleared and I saw Tala and Kai rush into terminal 24, and that plane fly off. Good, at least they're safe for now.

Tala's P.O.V.

"Looky at the clouds, Kai."

"I don't care." He looked out the window. "We're already landing? This is Osaka. Wait a minute, she said she always wanted to go to London, and Beijing, which is closer. She used to live here. Why would she go somewhere Boris could find her? She would have left the country."

"Kai, I think she was on a different plane. Damn."

"Then get your ass off this plane, and find one to Beijing." We got off the plane and raced off to get tickets for what Hiwatari said, Beijing, China.

Azura's P.O.V.

I looked down from the window. It's sunset, and the clouds are pinks, reds, oranges, and purples, as well as the sky, which is being taken under seige by midnight blue. The stars are coming, as well a lunar circle. Rain started to sprinkle, then drizzle, which darkened my mood. The movie is boring, so I'm just listening to my music. I'm staring at my locket, and my bracelet. I miss them so much.

"Hi, can I sit here?", a tall, thin girl asked. She had long, silvery blue hair, and goldish blue eyes. She looked a 17 year old, half neko jin and half youkai. The girl had pointed ears like a cat demon, and markings like a dog demon, with a crimson cresent moon on her forehead. She dressed in a male, Japanese kimono. It was a loose shirt and baggy pants, both which was pure white, a ruby sash, strips of fur around left arm, legs, and ankles, with silver, over her chest, armour, and a sword.

"May I ask, are you dog and cat demon?"

"I am. My mother was a Neko Jin from China. My father was a Youkai. Both were quite old charm, and quite wealthy. I got my hair from my father, as well as the cresent moon, and my eyes and ears from my mother. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Raine Knight."

"Why don't you wear a girl kimono then?"

"My mother tried to make me when I was young, but since my father trained me sorta like a guy. My father didn't care, and mother gave up. She said I looked fine anyway. Besides, would you wear one?"

"Good point."

"Hey, look out the window." It was beautiful, and remarkable. The full moon, shining brightly and amazingly crimson, and the stars were glimmering wonderously as large diamonds. The planets shone different colours, like reds and blues, and glittered along with the constellations. Most extrodinairy of all, was a lunar rainbow right across, with incredibly bright, unusual colours.

"It's amazing", I said quietly.

"Isn't it? Fortunately, you can see these types of nights outside of Beijing. I know the city well, I'll help you tour it if you want."

"Sure." We landed that very night. Raine and I kept on staring at the sky, so we kept on slamming into walls as we walked to our hotel, where we stayed in the same room. We were jumping on the beds, prank call, things like that all night. She's a really cool girl.

"So, Azura, what's the most interesting thing in your life?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Well, you know who I think you are? Devestated Darkness. I mean you are a bit secretive, you have the same weapons as her, and you have martial arts, ninja, and sword play skills as I heard she has."

"Well, I can trust you, I know. Yea, I am."

"Why did you leave Japan?"

"I'm running away from my boss", and protecting Kai and Tala, "He wants to kill me."

"I see, going anywhere else?"  
"Maybe."

"Then I'm coming with you. I refuse to abandon my new found friend, who is the only one I ever had that was a girl."

"Dido."

"So, who are your friends in Japan. The bracelet says Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari. Who are they?"

"My two oldest friends. Ever heard of the Abby?"

"Yeah, my aunt works there in Russia. You went there with them right?"

"Yeah, you want to see their pictures?"

"Sure", and I opened the locket. "They look interesting. You like either?"

"Why?"

"Oh, it's just because that happens alot, not for me, but they look ho-", and she started laughing, "I'm joking. Even if you did, I don't care. I wish I could meet them."

"Yeah, they're both great."

"Can I ask, just cuz, I don't know, what's up with the scarf and belt on the floor?" I looked at the floor, I found those items, and picked them up, wearing them.

"They belong to my friend, Kai. My bad, I forgot to give them back, owell."

"Yeah, owell. They're cool."

"Yeah, that's why I borrow them."

"You miss those guys? I miss my friends in Japan, but I never been to Beijing. I was curious."

"Yeah, me neither, and I do miss them. I love them both so much."

Well another day, another chapter. Whatever, review please, cya.


	4. Closer

Trapped Assassin by Angelic4Evil

Intro: Another day, another situation. I suppose you want to know why Azura lets Raine stay with her, besides the fact Raine refuses to abandon her. Well, Raine is demon, neko jin and youkai, so she could fend for herself. Besides, Boris knows Azura, Kai, and Tala, not Raine, so there you go. Plus, you'd want to know why Tala was called by 2 different last names, which was a serious accident. I forgot which one it was, but my excuse for it is Valkov is Tala's mother's maiden name, so it can be considered one of his last names, and Kai knew Tala's mother and Tala, and Tala's father was never heard from, so Kai says the last name of the parent he's met, and knows more of sometimes. There you go, that's my excuse for getting it wrong. No one even noticed the poem in the last chapter, which was meant to make it a bit more dramatic. It was 'Today is another day. Another day to worry. Another day to try. Another day for murder. Another day to die.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only Azura and Raine, as well as DQ.

**Bloody Angel Rose:** I'm so glad you like the story. Thanx for reviewing, it motivates me, and I'll keep working on the story.

**Silent Storm 2000:** I'm very happy that you reviewed. Thank you!

Chapter 4:Closer

So, I woke up early again, which woke up Raine a bit later, with long bangs messed up, in her goldish blue orbs, and over her face.

"Why are you up so early?", Raine moaned, pulling her covers over her silvery blue head. The rays of the sun leaked into the messy room, which was covered with clothes.

"I like the sunrise. Besides it's noon. Let's go do something."

"Sure." She dressed in a crimson shirt with 'I know I'm juvenile pyscho' in black on it on the front, then on the back was 'But I'm also a murderer', black cargoes with many pockets, her red sash around her waist, and chains for a belt. I chose a dark blue shirt that read 'Another day to cry, another day to murder, another day to die' on the back, and on the front was a bloody heart shaped gernade with a dagger through it. With that was a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with tears and chains, plus Kai's taken items, and the bracelet, as well as the locket. We both wore running shoes, actually, no, we wore fluffy, pink slippers(cough) sarcasism (cough).

"Where should we go?", she asked as we headed out the door.

"I need to make sure my boss, Kai, and Tala can't find me, so I need a disguise. You can help me find one."

"But why Kai and Tala? What's the point of hiding from them?"

"I can't let them get killed because of me, now can we?"

We ordered ice cream for breakfast, with oranges. Don't look at me like at me, it's called keep the balance. What else? Well, we brush our teeth with toothpaste, and our hair with brushes, and no more trivial details. Heading down the elevator, we were hyper, and people were staring at us funny. You should of seen them run out of the elevator, dude, it was hysterical. Raine and I hopped out of the elegant lobby, and through the prestegious doors. We raced out to find our bus leaving without us.

"Fuckyville!", I screamed, and I turned to find Raine running after the vechicle.

"Aren't you coming?", she called behind. I started chasing, soon ending up right beside her. "There you are. Dammit, this drunk, fucking bus driver, you better fucking stop this damn bus." I noticed a blonde guy smiling at us, who then turned around, and seemed to be yelling at the bus driver. Watching him yell was so damn funny. The driver got up, the bus started to swierve, and as he argued with the blonde, the driver seemed so freaking scared, I loved watching that. Five seconds later, we were thanking the grinning golden haired boy.

"So, what's your name, and what's your story?", I asked him, sitting between him and Raine.

"Me? I'm here just cuz I'm curious, from the U.S, orphan, got kicked out when I was 14, an assassin who likes to make new friends everyday, Derek Queenson." Yeah, as a fellow professional killer, I've heard of this 18 year old, who is almost as good as myself. He's worked for Boris as well, and even Voltaire before he died. I've done much more well known, cleaner, quicker, quieter work though. Yeah, I know I'm narcissistic.

"Hehehehe, DQ, ice cream", Raine giggled, well, it was more snicker.

"Don't call me that. Call me Night, or Gernade."

"How about Ghetto?", I suggested, with a snigger. "Or Bubbles?", and I lost it. I couldn't contain the laughter, and my other companions stared at me.

"Fine, I'll take DQ, better than Bubbles, I guess. So, where are you girls going?"

"Something we don't normally do, shopping", the neko jin/ youkai told him.

"I eh too must go shop for I need to find a new diguise." He wore black bondage pants, with a Role Model tshirt, chains, and what else? Oh yeah, we could see his black and blue boxers. He had bright, sky blue eyes, a few ring piercings on his ears, one on his nose, and two on his bottom lip. "I'll go with you girls."

Now, what he does next aggravated me this way. I thought he was a nice boy, like Maxy(Max, it's just I like called him Maxy), but no. Plus, he doesn't even act the freaking part, insulting punks, rockers, skaters, emo, don't care about labels people. Why isn't there any decent boys out there? Do they all become horny when they reach my age? It just isn't any fair. Oh, wait, I didn't tell you why I'm starting to get so, what's a nicer way of saying absolutely aggravated and purely enfuriated? Mad? Yeah, mad is a good enough word. I am getting mad at him I should say. Why? He winds his hands around my waist, and he pulls me closer to him, which took me off guard, and I thought he wanted a hug so I didn't push him away, or kill him. I just hugged him, which I know is stupid, all boys want something else, but I didn't think of him as a boy at that moment. I thought him as DQ. Then, he sneaks his tongue into my mouth, and you want to know what I did? I took the Kai road, pushing him away, and stared at him coldly, kicked him in the shin(not Kai like, but still), and crossed my arms. I didn't close my eyes for a very important reason. Raine stood up, fuming, the anger radiating off her, and guess what thing she did I'm very proud and thankful for. She pounced on him, beating the shit out of him.

"STUPID. FUCKING. PIECE. OF. FUCKING. SHIT. GO. BURN. YOU. LITTLE. DAMNED. BITCH. YOU. BRING. SHAME. TO. BASTARDS", she punched him in the face, and kicked him, kitter style, after that, after every period, but even though she was quite angry, she only growled these words.

"Thanks Raine, but calm down. We should all be friends. Fellow pyschos should work together."

"But he ain't a pyscho or even a fellow. It can go burn at the stake."

"Well, that's a new one. Where'd you get that?"

"Joan of Arc's death you fucking bitch, but you don't even deserve that death. You should be drowned in a lake then eaten by a man eating pirana, then shitted out and burned. I would have said hell, but I don't want them to haunt me for sending you down there."

"No, I think that's you situation."

"No, I'm gonna die from betrayal of my koi, which I will never find, so I'll die shot in the head. But you aren't even human. You're too damn ugly to be, and if you are, you bring shame to my friend's race, asshole."

"DQ, just to let you know, you're so lucky my other friends aren't here, cuz those guys wouldn't have gone easy on you like Raine did. Never do that again, or we'll abandon you, jackass."

"But if you haven't noticed, I like you, and I do that to girls I like."

"Well, I bet you that most girls you did that to ended up causing you some physical pain."

"Uhh", he stammered, counting with his fingers, and then looked up at the ceiling of the bus. "All of them actually."

"What did I tell you? Never try that bull again on anyone."

"But I like you." He held my hand, and placed his head on my shoulder, where I pushed him away.

"Fucking, alien, faggot, toad. Don't make me go demonic on you, DQ", Raine sneered. The bus stopped in the centre of downtown.

"Forget it Raine, screw it over. Fuck off now DQ, you're of no use to either of us."

"Please?" He even had the nerve to try puppy dog eyes and pout. Not even yo, not even. That so didn't work.

"Screw off, you fucking bitch!" We jumped off, and watched the bus drive off with him sitting there. We went to the downtown shops. Okay, pause right there. What the hell yo? I ain't from or in Britain. I shouldn't be saying shops, but whatever, play. We went into this retro style store, and started looking around. This place is so strange man. Dude, you know what I realized? The reason we use man and not woman is because no one was insane enough to befoul the good name of females, and who'd want to? Exactly. Anyway, this place is so strange yo. There are these weird tall spike wigs, and every spike is in a different colour. Mullets, neon blues, reds, purples, yellows, greens, oranges, everywhere, as well as peace symbols, plus these interesting clothes.

"Hello, how may I help you?", an unhuman, obviously fake high pitched voice behind me asked. Happy people confuse me. Alot. Why are they so happy anyway? Typical perky sales person (shudder), who only priority is to sell clothes to unsuspecting young girls, brain washing their feeble, vain minds. Yes, I know I'm paranoid, but I thought you already knew that. I turned around to find a frowning, Chinese, goth girl standing right in the place of the imaginary perky sales clerk.

"Dude, sorry about that, but my manager is always bitching on me about customer service", she whispered in an amazingly pure American accent. She looked over her shoulder to find an asian, blonde, perky, but non-smiling woman walk away. "Oh thank you, now I know you hated the first thing I said to you. I'm sorry, but the perky bitch I call my boss doesn't like gothic. It's amazing I work here. It's not as if she even trusts me. I'm Andria, call me Andy."

"Raine, and she's Azura. We wanna go out tonight looking so out of place. Wanna help us find some 70s and 80s retro? I mean, so you've got an excuse not to have to do much work."

"Sure." We ambled through the aisles, with all sorts of strange items, and stopped with obvious Chin, 80s, and 70s retro. "Need something no one can track you down in?"

She pulled out a red neon shirt with blue tie dye markings, jean bell bottoms, an actually Chinese, sky blue style shirt, a black, cheerleader style, mini skirt, and a leather jacket with studs and chains. "These are the cleaner, better clothes. I suggest these."

"I call the bell bottoms!", Raine blurted out.

"Then I get the Chin shirt."

"Fine", she pouted. Whoa, never knew I was going to say that. We waltzed, and when I say waltz, I mean it, into the changerooms. I wore the skirt, much to my disgust, and pulled the Chinese shirt over my head. In the other changeroom, I could see Raine feet hopping into the jeans as I snickered. We both jumped of the rooms, cross looked at each, and we all started to laugh. We shoved our clothes into a backpack Raine decided to carry.

"Perfect!", we both screamed, inbetween fits of laughter. No one either of us, well, I know, will recognize us.

"Now, shoes", I announced.

"Already taken care of." Andy passed tall, black, leather boots to me, and red sneakers to Raine. "You guys look like you came out of the 70s and 80s."

"Thanks Andy, here." I passed a 100 yuan to her. "Keep the change, let's go."

"I'll show you a really cool bar, later, around 7. Meet me back here."

"Okay", Raine and I said, running out of the store, which was harder for me with the skirt. Hopping downtown, people, eh too again, gave us odd looks. Guys were smiling, and winking in our direction, and guess what happen to those bastards? Yup, all ended up with black eyes. We bought some jade bracelets, with symbols of the four elements. Then we walked into this Chinese clothing store.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong Azura?" I craddled the red, fingerless, gloves bearing the ying-yang symbol in my hands.

"I found Ray's gloves! Ray's a new friend of mine who has these wicked gloves, and they are this pair exactly. I loved those, and tried to make Kai buy it for me, but he said only Ray knew where to find them. I must buy these, and sweet, only 10 yuan." Well, yeah, I bought the silk, cottony gloves, and we ate some Chinese food, and it is the best Chinese food I ever tasted, but it is authentic of course. Then, we headed back to our hotel, to unleash some havoc on unsuspecting people. You want an example? Like the classic prank calling, knocking on doors and running away, ordering food, telling the bellhop he took too long, and sending it back, things like that until 5:30pm to get ready, then leave at a quarter to a quarter to 7.

7pm

Okay so yeah, we met with Andy, and she had this guy with her, locking arms. I suppose this is her boyfriend.

"I'm Levi, but for love of insanity, call me Cone. Levi is the most fucking formal name in the world", said, and I was right, Andy's boyfriend. Spiky, jet-black hair, soft blue eyes, and he was tall, like around 6 feet, yeah, like one pale dude. He wore a plain blue, light, zipper jacket, a black tshirt that said 'I apologise for being in your country, and disrupting your way of life. I'm sorry' in white, and baggy, black pants with pockets and chains.

"So, we're headed to the infamous Hellfire club." So, um, yeah, we got there, and it was like some wicked underground club, with lots of dancing and drinking. Hey, look at all the perdyful note: thanx bloodyshadows for that word. she introduced it to me neon laser lights! Hehehehehehe. Raine and I started to run around everywhere with Andy and Cone.

Where the hell is Raine? I know Andy already left her boyfriend, Levi, a.k.a Cone. She said so. You don't remember? What are you concerning me for? You want a flashback? Too bad, even though that part was not mentioned earlier. Anyway, back to the where the hell is Raine si-to-ah-see-yon(situation). Whatever, hey I hear a really good dance song, Japanese, like back home, but still really catchy. You know what? I think I'm actually going to dance, but if I'm going to humiliate myself, better take some stranger down with me. And at the exact moment, and I mean the exact moment, some familiar stranger speaks up to me as I waltz over to his corner.

"Wanna dance?", asked a familiar, male voice. He sounded drunk, and I could tell what he drank. The scent of my favourite liquor, pure, Russian vodka came from his drunken smile being sensed. He sauntered out of the shadow of the bar corner he sat at, before myself. Wholy shit. I must be dreaming. Ow, I pinched myself, and nope, unfortunately for mine and his future, it was not a dream.  
"Kai?", I asked. Whoa, dazjavoo. I know, I said in chapter 1, owell. You people know that Kai is well built right? (they nod) Good.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Oh, I'm in deep shit now. He started to wave his hand over my face. Still a bit impatient I see, smiling.

"Oh, umm, just a guess. You look like a Kai." The song is finished, and oh perfect he smiling, like he wants me to dance to this slow song, which I recognize, it would last for good, long 10 minutes. This so not Kai, not his regular Kainess.

"Come on, dance with me?", and dammit, I must be cursed to be suckered into those crimson orbs.

"Fine." He pulled me gently to the dancefloor. Whoa, I never knew I was ever going to say that. His hands on my waist, and mine on his neck, I placed my head on his shoulder, and yeah, we started to dance. I'm sorry, I'm just not good at describing dancing, and I don't plan to. Oh my fucking gosh, I never knew Kai could dance. Wait a sec, it could be cuz he's drunk. I guess since I missed him so much, it wasn't abnormal to me at that time, even really comfortable at the moment, that I simply sank into his arms. Don't fucking look at me like that. Is Kai my soulmate? Is Tala? Who was I meant for? What is the meaning of this life I call my own? I'm only asking these pointless questions about my soulmate and life for these are the questions that stop the process of inner peace, and purity. I've never been so happy, and probably never will be. I don't want to let go of him. I just want to stay with Kai and stay this way forever. I guess Raine was right. She said I thought of Kai too much, and I guess I do. Maybe I'm in love, I don't know. I guess I've always been obsessive over whatever and whomever I ever had and met. I simply can't go easy on anything, nor can I let go. I wonder why. I also have a little confession to make; I'm to hard on myself. I've been told I don't give myself enough credit, and that I always excepted better from myself by other people in my childhood, who also said that I need to go easier on myself. Calm down Azura, this opportunity will be taken for granted if otherwise. This will probably never happen again, so might as well enjoy every minute.

Raine's P.O.V. (starting 7 minute before the the Kai/Azura situation above right now)

"Hey, wanna dance?", a Russian accent, like Azura's, but male, asked me. I turned to him, about to decline, when I took one good look at him. He looks so familiar, like from a photo or something. This one had firey red hair, icy blue eyes, dressed like a Russian, no, not the stereotype Russian, with fur and everything, more like modern Russian. I could see he was well built, and seemed really sweet, and innocent, which I was right about.

"Sure." So, we're dancing to this cool, Japanese song, then it changes to this slow song, and I was about go sit at the bar, when he held onto my hand.

"Come on, let's dance." Damn, have I become a sucker for icy puppy eyes? Who cares? Now, yeah, uhh, yeyeah, dancing, dancing, umm, umm, we're still dancing, yeyeah, what's his name? Oh, I knew I forgot something, his name.

"What's your name?", I finally asked, starting to sink into his arms.

"Tala, what's yours?" He started to lean in, like he was going to kiss me. Did he say Tala? Oh fuck, he did, didn't he? Yeah? He is only 2 freaking inches away from my face, and I realize now that this is Tala! Fuck, fuck, mcfuckton, I'm screw. Why is there always something wrong with every boy I met and liked? The only thing wrong with Tala is that if I'm with him, he'll get killed.

"I'm sorry, Tala, I just noticed the time, and I gotta go."

"Why, it's only 11 pm?" I kissed him on the lips to stop him from asking more questions, which okay, I'll admit it like a big girl, liked. Alot.

"Well, I have to study for an exam. Sorry, bye." I started to race around in the club, trying to find the silvery grey eyed one.

"Wait a sec, I didn't catch your name", he called to me, but I ignored him. I finally found her, dancing with two toned hair guy. I tugged at her shirt from behind.

"Hmm?", she asked. "Oh, hi Raine, what's up?" She seemed blissful.

Azura's P.O.V.

"Tala. Has. Found. Me. And. Is. Looking. For. Us", she said in a bit of fear.

"So?"

"He's sober."

"Oh fuck, we haveta get out now. Sorry Kai, gotta go."

"Okay, but what's your name?"

"Sorry, can't say, bye", and we raced out, running to the hotel (yeah, by some miracle, we didn't get lost), and started to pack. I called, and order tickets for London, England. Fuck, they keep on getting closer.

So, there you go, I made a long chapter for you people. And I know the pairing is so easy to detect, but do you care? I'm not sure if it's good, you can tell me. Please review, and thanx, latz.


	5. Won't

Trapped Assassin

Intro: I'm so sorry I made him sound like a pussy. Please don't kill me! I want to see another day! Bad enough I'm on a couple of guilt trips. I sort of dedicate this to my friend Maria 'Madden', cuz she gave me a new insult to diss two of my characters in here, as well as Linh Tran, who gave me an idea for a question in this story. I also sort of deidcate this to a friend of a friend/ classmate of mine. His name is JB, and he break danced amazingly my school's talent show, which was on May 6th. I was so surprised, and I know he won't read this, so whatever, I won't have to worry about any awkwardness between someone I hardly know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just characters in this story you never heard of, and the ones you've heard of earlier in the story and just from .

Chapter 5: Won't

So where did we leave off? Raine and I were packing, I called for the tickets. Well, right now, we're on our plane to London, in where we know as the United Kingdom. Black, looked, but wasn't leather, pants, and black tops, with usual chains, and other things. I wore Kai's belt again for some reason, I forget.

"Oooo looky at the beautiful sunset Raine!"

"Looky at the perdyful clouds!" Both of us pointed out everything with the ability to be spotted. Then, well, we were running around on the plane.

"May, you PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Well, well, well, what a temper our flight attendant has. Owell, I guess I should sit if there's terrorists here. Nah.

"Okay. Dudes, please sit down, relax, and shut up!", Knight and I roared.

"Yes, and then you two, um, wait a sec." He started to whisper to the other terrorist, but is simple enough to hear.

"They're hot dude."

"McGregor, this is not the time or place." He blonde shrugged. "I think I met one of them."  
"Guys? We can hear you, you know?", I told them simply.

"Your names?", the masked scarlet headed one asked.

"Why?", Raine replied.

"I know you, Maxy Tate", who I was, if you can't imagine it on your own, pointing to, but the also masked blonde cutie, by the means that he is so **cutesy**, underline underline underline, was calming down everyone else on the plane. He seemed a bit angry (note sarcasism. he was more than angry).

"McGregor, I thought you said this was only going to be a joke!", he scowled. Never knew that was possible.

"Well, you seem serious about it."

"Well, look at the situation now! Little kids are crying! I'm sorry everyone that I participated in this, please forgive me, and I'm also sorry this is my friend's idea of a joke."

"Heh. Sorry. What's her name?"

"Azura Takahashi? Oh yeah, the girl who took care of Kai."

"Someone actually took care of Kai!"

"Yeah, and she was sleeping right beside him." Maxy shrugged. McGregor was staring at me.

"How'd you do that!"

"McGregor..."

"It's Johnny, Johnny McGregor."

"Well, who cares? Kai happens to have been one of my two best friends. It doesn't matter to either of us cuz he'd never try anything on me."

"Nah, he probably not interested, or is he? Yeah, he probably is, and won't say, so decides to use another method."

"My Kai would never try anything unless Tala or vodka influenced him that day."

"Tala influencing Kai!" Wholy, he didn't even realize I said MY Kai. I guess he ain't smart enough to recognize.

"Yeah, that's the only time Kai would even try."

"So, is he your bf?"

"What are you? You must be a girl, but a stupid one cuz the smart females know that bf stands for bitch fit. Kai can't be a bitch fit, or can he? Jokes." Well, that was ignored.

"No, sorry, you're wrong. I'm a guy."

"Sure fooled me."

"Okay Johnny, shut up."

"It's not nice to say shut up Maxy."

"Shut up McGregor."

"Yes, Mrs. Hiwatari."

"No, it's Ms. Leader Screamer Insane."

"Okay Ms. LSI!", Johnny chirped, and being the person I am, I just glared at him, not wanting to waste my energy. "Or should I say Mrs. Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, and good morning, good evening, good day, I'm Raine Knight."

"Ookay. There are two extra seats beside us in first class", Maxy grinned. So, what do you think we did? What would you have done? Yeah, I guessed go with a person you sort of know to first class. Maxy took the window seat, Johnny took the aisle chair, Raine sat beside him, and I was beside Maxy cuz he pulled me there.

"Kai's looking for you", sky eyes murmured out of nowhere.

"I know, and he really misses me", I sighed.

"How'd you know?"

"Maxy, the same thing happens between us when we're not together. Kai will miss me, I'll miss them, Tala'll miss me. It always happens."

"You guys that tight, huh?"

"Yeah, friends since birth." The good old days back in Russia. Where Tala and I would play, Kai and I would philosophize, and Kai, Tala, and I would beyblade. That was our simply life. Hell, we were such good friends, Tala and I begged our parents to move us in Kai's area, and it work. See, the puppy pout can get you alot. In Russia.

"You know they're coming here, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What sort of best friend am I if I didn't even knew where they were?"

"You're staying with us, but I guess you'd know that was a request from Tala and Kai if I found you."

"I know now. At McGregor's right?"

"One estate, yeah. I made sure it was the best one." He looked at me fully.

"Tate don't look at me like that. I'm not sure if you have spilt personalities."

"You're wearing one of Kai's belt. He was wondering wear it went."

"Well, he won't mind. I'll just say I wanted it, and if he has a problem with that, I'll fight him", I replied, smirking sort of triumphantly.

"You'd fight? For a belt? Against Kai?"

"Don't question my strength or power. Kai and I have battles all the time. He's my rival, and good friend."

"Who's your best friend? I mean like, between your two best friends."

"Don't need one."

"But one of them has to be your best friend."

"Kai."

"I thought you liked him, or is it Tala?"

"I have no need to like anyone. There's no such thing of that type of love or that type of like in my world, where the sky is black, the clouds are blue, the water's red, the land's violet, and the stars shine madly bright."

"Then what world do you live in?", Johnny interrupted.

"Where the world is black. It's reality I live in. Why? Just cuz you live with happy, fluffy, pink bunnies, and fluffed up pink, baby blue, and white things, and people who say they love you and never want to leave you, laughing inwardly afterwards, and lie to you about it, doesn't mean I have to McGregor", I replied to his comment sarcasticly (no, I said it nicely. i hope you saw that as sarcasism too). Raine snickered at him.

"My world is where the sky is dark, almost black, violet, the clouds are dark green, the water's crimson, and the land's dark blue. And I live in the world where demons and humans harmonize. You have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, ..."

"Then too bad."

"I was going to say unless you're a demon then I see, but..."

"Just shut up McGregor." She spoke partially harshly to him, who was shocked. Maxy was grinning.

"Close your mouth Johnny. Finally, you learned to shut up."

"Heh heh heh", he remarked sarcasticly.

"Don't heh heh me, you little hormone raged bastard." Why am I starting something again? Oh yeah, cuz I'm bored, and no Kai to fight, might as well screw with this one.

"Huh?" Wholy, Johnny's one hell of an idiot.

"Forget it. No point."

"What!"

"No point dammit."

"Fine", McGregor pouted.

And finally, the plane landed. We walked out, and walked into the heart of London's downtown.  
"Come guys, you have to meet someone", McGregor explained, forcing us to run now.

"What is it damn!", I screamed at him. Damn, I'm starting to lose Kainess, oh well, I was meant to be original.

"My friend, JB, heard that the infamous Devastated Darkness looks exactly like you, Zurie. He'll freak when he meets you."

"So you just want to scare him to death? Then why run? Make it casual, so he'll also think you're her friend. He'll have a heart attack."

"Wow, you are one evil person."

"Thanks." So he led us to this theatre, and we all heard hip hop in the room Johnny was leading us to. He slowly opened the door, and we all saw someone dancing in front of this large audience, and it was amazing. This guy had spiky black hair, and McGregor said he had large, pale blue eyes. That one is dressed in a baggy black tshirt and pants with chains, as well as a jet black cap. Well, anyway, Johnny even looked shocked. After the performance, Johnny ran to find him. We trailed slowly behind. And I mean slowly. We soon lost him, and decided to, actually, we forced Maxy to join us leaning on the wall nearest to the exit.

"Dude, I thought you were here just to watch, and I find you performing! JB, that was wicked!"

"Thanks, and what brings you here?", JB asked. "Usually, if I say I'm going to a performance, you'd stay at home, sitting on your lazy ass. And I thought you were out of the country."

"Well, I have something that may shock you. Come." They sauntered over to us, who were waiting in a corner, and no, we weren't crying, just standing.

"Wholy fuck Johnny, I never knew you were into assassins!"

"Sorry to interrupt your shocked situation, but I am not going out with the red head beside you." He gawked at me, but then turned to Johnny.

"How'd you meet Devastated Darkness!" Green eyes was bursting. He started to explode with laughter. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep in for long.

"I was screwing with your mind JB! This is my new friend Azura, but you may call her Zurie." I interrupted again.

"Actually, I'd kill you for it, but Maxy doesn't want to steal McGregor keys, and he's the only one with the key to his home of where we are staying. But since you seem normal, you can call me that. The female demon beside me is Raine, and the blondy is Maxy."

"Okay, Zurie." He shrugged. "Well, I have another performance in half an hour, so I guess you should leave. I'll see you around later." And we ambled back out.

Dude, we seem to walk everywhere now. Oh well. And we started walking again. Walking, walking, walking. Johnny, with the attention span of a 5 year old, has taken Maxy's bag, and commands him to say that he likes me. How the hell did I get into it?

"Dude, Maxy doesn't like me. I don't know who, but who cares?"

"Whatever." Bad Johnny. Still bullying Maxy. Hitting him, making fun of him, more shit like that. Not nice.

"Leave him alone McGregor", Raine said out of nowhere. We were in a great conversation about how soceity is so corrupted, and McGregor just has to do this. "Give back the damn backpack."

"Okay, but will you give me a kiss?"

"No. Sorry, I worry about my ability to live without biohazardous chemicals harming me in any fashion." And he is smiling sheepishly, handing back the bag. More walking. We've been walking since we came out of the plane. We're right by a little restaurant, now.

"I need to use the washroom, kay?", Raine told us.

"Feh", was my response. And she's inside. "Well, I'm bored. Let's play 'Would you rather?' cuz there ain't nothing to do."

"Would you rather get beaten up by a gay dude, or go out with a lesbian?"

"Well, that's a stupid one McGregor."

"I know it is Zurie, just answer."

"I'd go out with the les cuz I have my pride", Maxy replied.

"I'd take the beating. I ain't going out with the same gender. I have my pride."

"Would you rather eat dirt or worms?", Maxy asked. Johnny and I were thinking the same thing.

"Worms", we both answered, and I answered why. "Cuz it could be gummy worms. You never said Maxy."

"Yeah", was all Johnny had say. He isn't really that bad, we just got off on the wrong foot. Whatever that means.

"Would you rather..." Oh my gosh, Kai? Tala? Dammit, he's staring at me. Oh fuck, they're coming this way. That's it, I'm gone.

"Latz, I have to go. Tell Raine I'll have to meet her later, at that bar", the panick throbbing, my tone quivered as I pointed at the nearby bar.

"But Kai's coming this way, and so's Tala." And he's coming closer.

"I have to go now. Sorry, I can't explain."

And I ran. I ran through twists and turns, and I knew he was behind. I know him, and how determined he is. I know he's going to catch me. I just know. After running so much, I got into an alley. I thought there was an opening, but...

"Dammit, I'm cornered." I can sense his presence, and didn't even bother to turn back.

"There you are." His tone said it all. He missed me, and don't think I'm paranoid. I know Kai Hiwatari, and he'd never admit anything, but I know what goes on in his mind. I can't believe it. The cold Kai Hiwatari missed me.

"Hey Kai, your emotions are showing." He snickered to that.

"I suppose I'm becoming soft, but don't you remember before I was forced back into the Abby?" Okay, it's true. He was, and, umm, uhh, we were best friends with Tala, but Kai and I never pursued our, umm, uhh, our own personal relationship. The feelings, and sparks were all there, but we didn't want to ruin the situation for Tala. Yeah, actually, Kai would have, but I just couldn't.

"Sorry." He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away, but I pulled back.

"What the fuck Kai? What are you even saying sorry for?" Why do I even bother asking? I know why. He's saying sorry for this and for leaving me. Basically, for everything wrong he has ever done. I don't see why. My Kai, first of all, doesn't give in to anyone, not even me. Second, he hasn't said sorry since we were four and roasted my pet ant by accident. With a lighter. Plus, he'd never did anything wrong to me, yet.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah." Wait a minute. "Bastard, so you refuse to say sorry!"

"What did I do!"

"I don't know, but you said sorry, so your bloody conscience must know something. Tell what the fuck you did." He smirked at me simply.

"I snogged Ana Teroviche when I came back to the Abby." That fucking dumbass! Oh, wait a second, you don't who she is, do you? Ana(short for Anastasia) Teroviche is the most sluttiest Russian in the entire world! A stupid fucking bleach blonde with the scary pale pink eyes and very little clothing. Yeah, she's an albino, with way too much fake tan on. I mean that is so demented since she's in RUSSIA! She always tried to fucking compete with me because I had Kai and Tala, but she was too freaking girly and messed up in the head to be any real competition. I don't even want to know if he did anything else with her. That bitch, Ana couldn't even cuss properly. You want to know what I did next? You can bet your ass I tackled him to the ground, but the minute I tried to hit, he rolled on top of me, trying to pin me, like we did when we were kids, and of course I shoved him off.

"Fuck Hiwatari, I hate you! Why did you betray my fucking trust! I thought...never mind! Forget what I thought, but what you did is disgusting! What the fuck is your problem!" I finally broke down. I did it, for the first time in my life, I allow the tears run down my face. I dropped to my knees and cried.

"Azura? Stop crying."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it!" He went down to my level, then pulled closer, and next thing you know, he had the fucking nerve to try to kiss me, which didn't happen. What the fuck is he trying to pull! He knows I won't give in that easily. I shoved, actually it was more like kick, him away from me, and sat Native style.

"Sick Kai, I smell slut and scotch. You've cheaped out, haven't you? Learn something, your looks and strength won't save you all the time. Go kiss your leader of scanks."

"I didn't actually french that bleach blonde bitch. I have more pride than that." I gave him one hell of a good punch for that.

"Jackass." He crossed his arm over his chest, closing his eyes, and stood, leaning against the cold brick wall. Well, at least he ain't screwing with my mind anymore.

"You're coming home."

"I'm sorry Kai, but I can't stay with you." The bluenette wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and with his other hand, pulled my head to shoulder. He seems as though he isn't going to let go this time, and knew this was coming.

"I won't", he murmured into my ear with my many piercings. I felt that infamous Kai smirk.

"Kai, you're endangered with me." Fuck, I'm suckering into Kai again, if there was a before. I forget.

"I know you still love me."

"Kai, this is not the time or place to discuss this."

"You still don't get it?"

"But I can't go home. I've disrupted your life too much already." He tried to haul me away, but I didn't budge an inch.

"Home." Stubborn as freaking usual. Kai always wants it his way, or he'll abandon you. Wait a sec, he came here for me! Whoa.

"You're half right. I am going home."

the following were ideas from what these people have said or done:

JB, a friend of a new friend who can break dance well-(originally/idea came from)JB, a friend of a friend/classmate who can break dance although his classmates have told me that he can't do that in class, which i believe/note:the original jb doesn't look or act like that, and let's hope the original won't read this even he doesn't know me that well, so he can't kill me, if he could

a would you rather question involving a lesbian and gay person-(idea came from)Linh Tran

someone is someone else's leader of scanks-(idea came from)Maria 'Madden'(she prefers Madden)

please do not get mad at me or these people for any reason involving this story or our lives

going onward. well, look at that, a cliffy. okay, read and please review! i'm so sorry it took me so long. i just couldn't connect pieces of this chapter for a while. thanks for reading, and please review.


	6. Someone's Gonna Die

Trapped Assassin

Intro: Well, actually, no one is gonna die, yet. Now the last parts you shall read are purely experimental, and I'm sorry if they are quite disturbing, but this is my first at writing that type. I may or may not write that ever again. That will always depend. Anyways, I would like to see if anyone gets this name: comformist of non comforming. Here, it goes like a follower of not being a follower. Now, would anyone like to explain? Or what about non comforming comformist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I'm so sorry I don't. What? Shall I die just to have property of a tv show. Come on, I'm not that deseperate. Or am I? Am I really?

Chapter 6: Someone's Gonna Die

_"You still don't get it?"_

_"But I can't go home. I've disrupted your life too much already." He tried to haul me away, but I didn't budge an inch._

_"Home." Stubborn as freaking usual. Kai always wants it his way, or he'll abandon you. Wait a sec, he came here for me! Whoa._

_"You're half right. I am going home." _

I kissed him on the cheek, and pushed him away. Poor boy, I must have broken his cold, iced covered heart. Kai looked like a lost, confused child. He actually look sweet, broken and innocent, instead of his usual cold, dark and mysterious. Unfreakingbelievable.

"Sorry Kai, got to go."

I have to rescue Raine from Johnny. Oh fuck, I knew I forgot something, and now I have to make sure McGregor doesn't try anything on Raine. Yeah, I guess I'm sort of protective of some people, two really, Tala and Raine. Kai is a big boy and take care of himself, Tala has the mind of 5 year old(well, doesn't that sound familiar?), and Raine, I just met. The only thing I could think of right then and there was 'Kai, I can't go home, I wish you knew', but here and now, 'McGregor and Tate, don't make me kill you', is running through my widdle mind.

Normal P.O.V.

Tala was pacing around the plain, hotel room in thought and boredom. But, look at that, on the floor, were a few sketch books. Azura could draw. She drew Kai, Tala, dark angels, people on the streets, people who had suffered greatly. To her, they were called angels with dirty faces, or hurt souls.

"Hmm." He decided, instead of walking away from disrupting someone's privacy, to look into it.

"Whoa." They were all sketches of Azura. The penciling was better than professional, the shading amazing, the realism astounding. She had sometimes had wings, the way she probably was at that moment at times, with weapons, and there was a new one in the back. She was sleeping in the picture, smiling simply, her relaxed body wrapped in the covers, her wings lay calmly, one behind, one over her. On the back cover was the name of the artist behind these artistic creations. It turned out to be, to be...Kai? Kai drew these?

"Well, it does say Kai Hiwatari", Tala reasoned.

After they went out for their walk, Tala got bored very easily, and went back to the hotel, leaving Kai unsupervised. Barely out of breathe, but even less so noticable, came in the very artist discussed.

"Kai?", he asked as the two toned hair boy walked through the door.

"Hn?"

Tala stuck a sketch book in front of Kai's face.

"You drew these, didn't you?"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? It's amazing. This proves it."

"What?"

"You love Azura."

"Just cuz I choose her as my subject for my sketches? I owe her for my gift."

"Because she drew all the time, and always shared the sketches with us?"

Kai nodded and smirked.

"Oh." He flipped to the last page of one of the sketch pads. "How'd you draw this?", he asked, showing the picture. "The date reveals it was done yesterday."

Kai took the thrown second book, which laid on the coffee table, sitting on the black couch. He took a pencil from his pencil case, which he left behind before his walk, and started to draw. Soon enough, he finished, throwing it to Tala. This new sketch showed her sitting on a brick wall, her wings expanded widely. Azura was looking towards the horizon, her tears falling from her face, which was smudged. Kai smirked for a moment, then concealed it, hiding what was left of his quickly absent, in it's own way, grin, leaving his face blank. Pride is a destructive weakness, so smothering it means that a human's strongest flaw could not be found. Kai taught Azura that pride is one of main human flaws, and creates hot-headedness, like Tyson, who happens to be an extra in the story. That is what makes Kai so calm. He has pride, but won't let it get to his head. Or does it? Sometimes. Maybe.

"Memory."

"You have an explaination for everything, don't you?" And the expression after that was simple. The infamous Kai smirk. "Come on, we have to meet up with them."

"They found her."

"What!"

"You didn't notice I was chasing someone? We must have ran quicker than usual. Well, Azura maybe with them now." Very odd. Usually, Kai didn't inform, he didn't share, just knew.

"Fine, okay, let's go then." Tala led the way out of their hotel suite.

At McGregor's Estate

"Tala, off him", Kai commanded coolly. Tala was holding Johnny's collar, and Johnny was over Tala's head. Now, why ever would Tala do this? Well, the firey haired Russian has found out that Johnny has a little thing for a certain demon girl, by the name of, yup, Raine Knight, who another redhead also has the hots for. Well, at least now Tala knows her name. Johnny was showing them pictures of the girls, and well, I guess you can imagine it for yourself, so that's how Tala knows her name, and how Johnny ended up in that position.

"Johnny, who the fuck do you think you are? You have to check with people. Why the fuck didn't you ask her she's met anyone fitting my description, then check with me?"

"Cuz that's the more complicated thing to do. How would I know that? I was too busy trying to see if she was interested in me."

"No wonder so many girls dump you."

"And no wonder so many girls aren't interested in you, Mr. I Own Raine and Every Other Pretty Girl Johnny Talks To." Kai just stared at the both.

"Where are they Johnny?", Kai asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz if you don't, I'll kill you."

"Good point, they went to hang out and see the sites. They'll be back in a few hours."

"Tala, leave the pathetic kid alone. We'll both kill him when Azura tells us that he hit on her too."

"Okay", Tala said, now calm, sitting in a black Laz-E-Boy.

"But I can tell you", Maxy told Kai.

"Well, I want to see her."

"Not only that." Maxy smiled proudly.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You just 'want' her, is all."

"Max, I don't think that's smart."

"Well, you're not really all that smart McGregor."

"You're mean."

"Sure am I", Maxy said sarcasticly.

"Max, I don't want her. I want her safe. I want her here, but no, I don't like her that way."

"Then why did I see you, Kai Hiwatari, chasing her, and I overheard the girls saying that you cornered her and almost kissed her?"

"Tate, first of, I was chasing her because I wanted to talk to her, but she ran away from me. Second, how would you know if it was me they were talking about. They didn't say my name did they?" Maxy shook his head. "And, besides, when did the 'ultra sweet' Max Tate started to eavesdrop?" Maxy stood there blank.

"You got me there Kai. I guess you have a point, but then again." He tapped the bored, napping Tala on the shoulder until he woke. "I could always ask Tala. Tala, doesn't Kai like Azura?"

"As a friend, yeah."

"No, I mean have a crush on her."

"Are you mad! Do you want to see me die! Tate, I'm not that stupid. I don't have to and will not answer."

"Tala, would you be mad if I asked out Raine?" Maxy slapped his forehead.

"Johnny, you didn't, hopefully, for your safety."

"Well then Maxy, I'm gonna die."  
"Yes you are", Tala said, infuriated, ready to pound him after stepping out of the recliner, but there was a loud thumping at the door.

"We're home!", three voices shouted from outside the door.

"JB, I'm gonna die bud! Azura, Raine, I'm sorry I can't take you out tonight!"

"Fucker! I'm gonna kill you!", Kai scowled, obviously pissed at what Johnny had just said.

"Raine I'm very sorry we can't go on that date! You too Azura!", Johnny cried. "Tate, open the fucking door!"

"You don't have to be so mean. Fine." He opens the doorway to show them that Kai and Tala was beating the crap out of McGregor. You can hear him muttering, 'fucking McGregor, die'. Kai was saying under his breathe, 'little fucker. how dare you fucking even think about trying anything on her'. Everyone was now up close watching the two Russians practically kill Johnny.

"McGregor, I didn't know you asked Raine out behind my back, until she told me on the way, and yeah Kai, Tala, he did hit on me, and McGregor, you little fucker, you didn't even get that neither of us wanted you to hit on us. Move aside people, let the four professionals handle this. Well, everyone in this room, except Maxy and JB, are professionals, so Raine, would you like to join?"

"Absolutely." The girls tapped the two Russians on the shoulder, pushed them aside, and much worse damage occured to poor Johnny. Kai was smirking proudly, leaning against a wall.

"Whoa", Maxy said and stared in amazement as he couldn't actually see what the girls were doing, but the aftermath.

"That's our Azura", Tala smiled proudly. "Azura, you can stop now, remember the rule?"

"Yes, don't actually kill the person because then the cops will hunt you down for it", she replied like a commanded child.

"And?", Kai smirked.

"And threaten the person to make sure they won't say a word. If they do, they'll die, and we can all hide the body."

"Good. Azura, we're going home tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay", she yawned. She didn't want him to burden her because she couldn't stay with him. She'll have to leave while he was asleep.

"Tired?" She nodded her head, closing her eyes. Azura was carried onto Kai's lap by his kainess.

"Get a room", Tala told them.

"Fous le camp(fuck off in french). She's asleep." Suddenly, she felt him lift her up, bridal style.

"Where you going?"

"A room."That sounded as if it was obvious, hm. Maybe it was, not for Tala's case, but maybe it was.

"Well", Johnny announced. "It's 1a.m. Time for sleep. Everyone has to share a room, except three. Kai, since you're carrying her, you can share your room with Azura. I'll share mine with Raine, and-"

"Johnny, you horny bastard. You are not sharing your room with her. It's not safe. I'll share my room with her if she doesn't mind", Tala stated.

"Sure", Raine replied, and the group headed upstairs.

Tala followed Raine to a pair of towering doors. She pushed one open, turned on the light but it didn't help much. The ceiling was painted in a very dark purple, with silver and gold dots to represent stars, and the walls were dark blue. Standing out from the dark wooden chairs and tables, the silver of the electronics, and the basic darkness of the room, was a king sized bed, with red pillows, and open black curtains of the four poster bed. Raine ambled, opening another set of black curtains, revealing a shining cresent moon behind a giant window. Now here's the part where all of you are starting to think negative, or you are thinking even more negatively, but the thing is, is that there is actually no need whatsoever for it. You'll see what I mean. Going on, he laid on the bed, while Raine sat on the window sill, staring out. Raine could sense she woke, and she was right, as Raine witnessed Azura seat herself on the window sill across. Raine took out a tube of black mascara, which she forgot she brought with her for unknown reasons, and wrote backwards on the window. Thankfully, Tala was dead tired (I don't know why either) and fell asleep quickly.

"Done", she muttered, staring at her work. What was written on the giant window was 'Meet me in the front foyer'. Raine learned how to do that in her childhood, when all three (Raine and her parents) of them were seperated, and had to send coded messages from their other family members, who did not aprove of the marriage of a taiyoukai and neko jin princess, plus the child of each half. Her parents were dead now, but it's nothing to worry about at the moment. She went beside Tala, and whispered this:

_I know it's hard_

_To know I'm not there_

_Don't fall apart _

_Just remember_

_Don't forget me_

_Just remember_

_It's entirely true_

_Just remember_

_It just so happens_

_I'm in love with you_

Yeah, I know that's so lame, but still, whatever, going onward. She slinked out of the room silently, closing the door with a click, making it to the front, and she sat down on the icy cool cream tile and waited.

Azura's P.O.V

Along the way to a room, I 'woke up'. We both entered the red and gold painted room, and yet we are still standing. I know he wants me to sleep in the bed and he'll sleep on the window sill behind, in the outside view, the balcony, but I won't let that happen. I know I must escape somehow, and I decided to sit near the window to think, my eyes meeting up with the message that was obviously being written by Raine. I pulled the golden curtains shut as I turned to meet up with bloody ruby eyes. Dammit Kai go to bed already.

"Azura, go to sleep."

"Kai, I'm sorry about the little run in."

"Don't worry. You know that-"

"Kai, don't be like that. You deserve an apologise."

"And that was it. Sleep."

"Who's going to take the floor?"

"I will."

"Take the bed."

"No, don't make me force you."

"How you going to do that, huh?" He took me by the waist. "Let go." He ignored that, and lifted me up bridal style, again, carrying me to the silk covered cushiony place, and dropped me right in the middle. He pulled the covers from under me, and tucked me in. "Kai, I'm not a little kid."

"You not going to sleep didn't convince me otherwise." I pouted. "Deal with it."

"Damn you Kai."

"Damn yourself, now go to bed."

"Yes mommy."

"Azura", he said in a fake mothering voice, which faultered.

"Yes mommy?", I asked childishly. He plopped himself beside me.

"I know that you want to escape, but I won't let that happen", he whispered in my ear, then stood up, and sat by the door. Crap, alright, the first thing to do is pretend to sleep. Even though he has his eyes closed, I can sense him awake. I shut my eyes for a while.

I snapped awake. Yay, he's asleep. Time for the first attempt. I lifted the covers slowly, and looked where Kai sat. He isn't there? Sweet, this'll be easier than I thought. I tiptoed myself outside of the door when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Azura", said that voice belonging to Kai. He carried me back inside, dropping me on the queen sized bed. "Sleep", he commanded, tucking me in once more.

I shut my eyes once more, and some time later, I suddenly opened my eyes once more to find him no longer there.

"Oookay." I crept out the door, and into the hallway. I was ambling into the living room, which was right inbetween the dim hallway and the front foyer. I stepped one foot on the carpet in that parlor, and Kai came from the den.

"Azura, you know where I'm going to tell you go, so go there", he demanded, holding onto my arm, and pulling me back into the direction of the scarlet and golden room, us soon standing before the door.

"Kai, can you get some tea? I feel a bit sick", I asked as he ushered me into the room, and forced me to lie myself on the bed once again.

"Okay." He kissed me on my forehead, and headed out the door, right after he tucked me in for trying to run away. I decided to rest for a bit...

He isn't there again? Hmm, my lucky third try. I decided to do what they would do in the movies, and made a long rope with towels I stole from the linen closet across the hallway. I chose not to use the hallway again because Kai maybe coming from there for some reason. Oh yeah, he went to get me tea. Well, on with the rope. I silently slid down the cotton rope. As I cautiously turned around, I meet those oh so familiar crimson eyes.

"Kai", I sighed. We climbed up the rope, and he tucked me in once more, like I was a disobedient child, the tea stilling on the side table beside me. I sat up, taking a small sip of the sweet tea, then I placed it back to it's original spot. I threw a pillow in a certain Russian's direction, and landed square into Kai's face. He growled, and jumped me, shoving me off the bed, then dusted himself off and stood up. I screamed jokingly, although surprisingly enough, no one seemed to hear. I threw myself at him, and slammed into him hard, then laid beside the obviously surprised, tackled Kai. He turned around, then he pinned me. He was smirking at me.

"Dude, off me, before I scream so hard that they all come, and find you in this position. And if not, I'll tell them, cuz I know they'll believe me."

"You won't." He grinned, then kissed me lightly on the lips. Kai got off me, and decided to sit on the carpet. Whatever, so I decided to climb into bed. Then he leaned against a wall, shutting his eyes once more. Good idea, I think I shall shut my eyes as well.

Huh? What the hell? Who the puss spewing hell is pulling me close by the waist? Kai, oh. I don't know why the hell he's sleeping here, maybe he's tried of the floor, but oh well. He always hugged me like this, for some reason. Okay, I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I heard a little whisper in my ear.

"Azura, you are not going anywhere." I sighed. I hate that his subconscience can sense me even though I can do that too.

"But I need to go to the washroom."

"You're lying." He started to nibble lightly on my earlobe as he pulled my in closer. Now this, I can't explain. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What the hell Kai?"

"You're mine. I'm not letting you go that easily, especially without showing you what you'll be missing." I felt his smirking lips, seeing that his weight was overpowering me, on my neck, as I tried to ignore his actions as much as possible.

"Hiwatari, only you can admit your feelings, and flirt in your subconscience, but not in your normal state of mind. I need to piss, so get off me." He rolled away from me, letting me, except for my hand, go.

"Kai", I said judgementally. He pulled me in closer, and kissed me on the cheek, where I felt him pout. "You've been around Tala and Johnny too much lately."

"I know", he sighed sleepily. I crept out of the room, and to the very cool London front foyer. Raine lay there napping, so I poked her awake.

"Ready?", Raine asked quietly as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Yea, let's go visit your aunt."

"What took you anyway?", she asked as we walked away from the manison, walking pass the gates. Crimson was rising from horizon.

"Kai distracting me is all." I pulled out a cellphone I bought earlier while with JB and Raine. "Hello, may you please prepare two tickets for Moscow, Russia? Thank you, we'll be on our way." Next stop, my old home.

Well, that's my 6th chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If not, then too bad, your problem, not mine. Thank you for reading anyways, and please review. Latz.


	7. We All Run Away

Trapped Assassin

Intro: This happens to be dedicated to three people in my class. I have three new characters made of other people, and one for me (just because I wouldn't be able to have another character people), one of which is a new main character, based on a classmate's character of mine. I'm so sorry that I took forever to write this chapter, but the good news is I wrote alot, plus got some new stories, if you want to read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or any people I base characters on. Although these characters are my property.

Chapter 7: We All Run Away

We walked on the wet sidewalk as mist beat upon our cheeks. The rain fell hard onto the ground, and I was getting sick of it.

"TAXI!", I screamed frustrated as a yellow car stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Hop in", an Indian accent called out. We ran to it, practically ripped off the door, and sat there, dripping and relieved.

"Thanks man", Raine smiled, sighing happily. "What's your name?"

"Thyler Jones", he replied, his warm, dark, almost black, chocolate eyes stared back at us. It seems as though he was caught in the rain too, because his black hair was wet, and his clothes, which was an open faded yellow long sleeve polo shirt, revealing a faded tan shirt, and dark blue jeans. Man this dude was tall, and he seems like three years older than me. Practically seven feet, more so even. "So, where are you guys going?"

"Airport", I revealed.

"Okay, no problem, my little brother's a pilot. He flies the plane to Moscow." He was ripping down the flooded streets.

"Cool. So, how come you're a taxi driver, and your younger brother's a pilot?"

"I'm actually an entrepeneur, but this is my part time job."

"I see." Well, Raine's asleep.

"I'm also Superman."

"Sure you are, and I'm the queen of Spain", I replied, my words dripping in sarcasism.

"I am", he said, like he thinks he can force me to believe him. "And you're the queen of Spain?", he asked in fake curiosity.

"No, unfortunately I'm not. Okay, whatever you say. You're right; I had no right to say otherwise." Complete and total lie. I AM 100 RIGHT, and I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO STATE MY VIEWS, and MY OPINIONS.

"Damn straight I'm right."

"So, like dude, what do you-" The taxi stopped, him nearly hitting his head into the wind shield, Raine, still resting soundlessly like a rock, landing onto the floor of the car, and I almost slammed myself into the driver seat in front of me.

"We're here."

"How lovely", I said in a British accent. "That was fast." We both came out, since we stopped right in front of the front foyer of the airport. Finally, it's stopped raining.

"Yes it was, now let's go. My cousin is a pilot too, with my brother, which means, as usual, he's being a hard ass to her. Again", he sighed. "Like cha", he said in a fake girlish, annoyed tone, which made me laugh a bit.

"Okay, so you're gonna rescue her?"

"Yup." I was poking Raine in the face, trying to wake her up, but no avail.

"What about Raine?" He opened one of the taxi doors, and carried Knight out, bridal style.

"Let's go, before Anelisan annoys Steaffan to death again."

"Anelisan is your cousin correct?", I asked as we walked up to the counter and picked up our tickets.

"Yea, her name is really Annelise, but she forces everyone to call her Anelisan. For some reason."

"Terminal 23 leaving for Moscow, Russia", a voice called out in the PA system. Raine snapped awake, and looking up to see Thyler, must have pissed her off.  
"MOLESTER!", she screamed, trying to kick him in the face. "AZURA! WHERE ARE YOU DUDE!"

"Over here", I replied calmly, calling from where her head rested; his left.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" She was going psycho, her arms and legs flailing frantically.

"I tried to poke you awake like fifty times. In the face. No avail."

"Oh." She sucessfully kicked him in the face, hard, proven by the soon fading, red mark. That made him drop her.

"Yo chill", he commanded.

"Why don't you make me?"

"I don't want to beat the crap out of you.", he said calmly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that", Raine replied coolly and slyly. Damn it, stop challenging this dude. Is it that hard? Just go on with life.

"Come on, let's be reasonable here."

"That's not really my style."

"I see. I guess I could use the practice."

"Bring it on bitch."

SLAM. Right in the nose. I have to admit, that was a nice punch. Blood was oozing out of his face, especially his nose. She readied herself once more, and charged. She used her claws, her fists, ninja stars hidden in her pockets, her sword, her feet, knees, and elbows. Ouch, that must have hurt. He won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Let's go", Raine chirped. A lot of people didn't notice and stepped on him, but he jumped back up, and walked away. I guess he dealt with enough bullshit from us. We just ambled to our terminal, walking away from the memory of commotion brought on by Raine over beside me. Through the tunnel, to our usual first class seats, and we sat beside this dude, like our age, nah, he was twenty. He had flaming red hair, and when he turned towards us to let us sit, because he was sitting in the aisle, but moved, we spotted deep blue eyes, the sunlight making them glint. He dressed in a red and white, with baggy black pants, behind him was a thick jacket, and he had to be about four feet six inches. He looked at us weirdly, seeing as though we not only had a bag of luggage for each of us, but no jackets.

"Hey", he said, sitting down.

"Hiwo", I said, while Raine just stared at him. "Tell us about yourself."

"Let's see, name's Jordan Usher, and I'm Canadian. I come from a rich and respectable family. My favourite colours are white and red. I'm a trusting person, I'll tell you one of my biggest secrets. I'm in big debt now. I gambled half of my enheritance, and the other half I need to live on, so I'm screwed over. Now the Canadian and U.S. government is hunting me down."

"Interesting."

"Now, your turns."

"Ah, nothing special. I'm Azura, a Russian, she's Raine, Chinese, we both live in Japan, and we're just going around the world." That explained why I don't have a coat, and as for Raine, well, she's demonic, take it from there.

"Cool. So, let's think of something to talk about."

"..." Hmm. "What do you think of the suicidal rate in the world?"

"Why should I give a damn? I only look out for myself thanks."

"You just don't know how lucky you are. Some persons can't realize that there people in this world who have it worse off. Sometimes you can't even tell for the depressed and suicidal. You don't know how cruel the balance is, or how harsh reality can be", Raine said, her eyes blank, and unreadable.

"True", I responded. "No one can deny that."

"Yes, but I will always stay optimistic. I'm a gambler for life. I'll never stop hoping and I'll never stop trying."

As we moved deeper and deeper into our conversation on the world, more specificly, Raine and Jordan arguing, bursting through the door leading to the plane controls, came a girl with midnight hair and crimson streaks in a ball and some hair fell from over it, her bangs straightened and spiked, mostly covering her large, deep violet eyes, who was running and jumping around. She was wearing black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, one sleeve longer than the other and it was torn, a cross pendant with blue and white diamonds, a gold 10k ruby ring I think, on her right, and red and black nike shoes. Her height is four feet nine inches.

"Hi everyone, I'm Anelisan Taylor, and I will be you co pilot, your torture, your aggravation, your enemy and your best friend this fine evening!", she exclaimed to let everyone quiet down and hear. So this is the infamous Annelise, I mean, Anelisan. She hopped into the middle of the aisle, and started to sing Festival Song, swinging her hips and throwing her arms in the air, showing the metal sign, in the air, and dancing around everywhere.

_I don't care about a thing today  
I used to but I'm fed up  
And I can hear the words you say  
I wish that you would shut up  
I've got responsibility  
That is my liability, a menace to society  
At least that's what they say to me_

But tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
I don't want your boring life,  
And I don't want your 9 to 5,  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life

"ANELISAN!", a male voice cried. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Dancing, singing, playing, not being a boring plain person, like somebody. And I don't ever wanna be like you, I don't wanna do the things you do, and I don't wanna hear the words you say, cuz I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be... You! Don't wanna be just like you, what I'm saying is, this is anthem, throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you!", she replied and sang. She changed the song, going onto Crazy in Love.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love  


This one was 6 feet 4 inches I think, the same eyes and hair as Thyler, and wore a usual pilot uniform, but a red and black nike baseball cap. He turned towards us as we were admiring this girl's style.

"I'm Steaffan Jones, and I am extremely sorry-" Steaffan Jones eh? I guess Anelisan is too loud for him. "I AM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT HER BEHAV-" She snatch his hat, turned it inside out, and place it on her head, revealing Steaffan having spiked hair. Surprise surprise. "-IOUR. AND DON'T MIND HER CUZ SHE'S RETARDED. SHE DOES THIS ALOT, BUT NEVER THIS LOUD. ANELISAN, GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"No", she pouted. "I'm showing you how to wear it." She was smiling proudly, happily, and enthuseasticly.

"That's how you wear a hat!", he questioned, annoyed half to death.

"Absofreakinlutly STEAF-FAN."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Please, with chocolate and strawberries on top!", he half yelled in annoyance. Man, he gets annoyed easily, eh?

"I hate you", she replied as she handed the cap back in a mix of annoyance, amusment, anger, unhappiness, and just plain stupidity.

"I hate you too cous." Aww, how sweet of them to say. She tried to place her forearm on his shoulder, but it hadn't occured to her that she was shorter.

"I HATE BEING THE SHORTEST!"

"Live with it."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you have for a long time now, you know?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"OMG, NOT THAT AGAIN!"

"Geez, I only ask that four times, (cough) everyday (cough)."

"EVERYDAY ANNELISE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"I'm sorry", he said in fake childish sarcasism.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF OUR PASSAGERS!"

"AN-NEL-ISE!"

"DIE!", and she tackled him to the ground. Stupid people, cheering on violence like that. All of a sudden, it came to me.

"HEY STUPID PEOPLE!", I started, so that would all shut up. By then Anelisan and Steaffan stood up, and he decided to disappear. "Who's flying the plane?"

"O.M.G!"

"WE'REALLGONNADIE!"

"INEVEREVENGOTLAIDBEFORE!" Jackass.

"OHWHYISLIFESOCRUEL!WHYMUSTIENDMYLIFEHERE!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!", they all stopped and turned to see infuriated violent violet eyes. "Okay, since Steaffan has such perfect timing, and has walked into the washroom five seconds before this was discovered, everyone fucking calm down, sit in their fucking seats, shut the fuck up, and let me pilot the fucking plane back on fucking course." She waltzes inside the cockpit, spinned three times, and was about to sit when... "WHAT THE FUCK! Who the bloody hell are you!"

"Jordan Usher, and I was checking if I could fly a plane since no one else was."

"Well, you're not allowed to without a pilot license, so get out of my bloody chair before I bloody kick you out of the bloody plane. RIGHT NOW." Raine and I walked in, hoping that Anelisan wouldn't have killed him by now. "Hiwo you two", I said politely.

"Hi, I'm Anelisan, and the king of jackasses, Jordan, is the person beside me."

"Hey", he said, offended.

"Shut the fuck up already."

"I'm Raine, and my friend here is Azura. That jackass over there isn't all that bad. Just stupid. Jordan, c'mon, let her land the bloody plane."

"Fine", and we all walk out. Steaffan was walking down the aisle, and I stopped him for a moment.

I said, "You know, you have brilliant timing eh."

His reply: "Thanks, I'm not sure to if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but thanks", and he walked away, and into the cockpit. Anelisan noticed him most immediately.

"You know Steaffan, we almost crashed."

"I know, I heard the screaming."

"You fly this bloody plane, I'm going to sleep."

"Why? You wasted too much energy already?"

"Nah, I'm just bored."

"And lazy."

"Yeah, that too. Wake me up either when we get there or when the sun is starting to set."

----

"So Jordan, wanna stay with us while you're in Russia?", I asked, the plane landing.

"Sure." Out of the airport, and onto the streets of Moscow, I could already tell that Raine's mind was bursting with memories, as was mine. Walking until we reached the outskirts of the city (far walk eh?) , and we saw it. Raine looked mad at first when she laid her eyes on it, but the expression changed into a smirk, along with my own. Jordan just stared at it, impressed by the towering red brick building.

"Hasn't changed, has it?"

"Not at all Azura."

"So this is the infamous Abbey?", Jordan asked, not really needing our answer. All three of us just stared at it, but I noticed Raine zoned out.

_Raine's Flashback_

_"But I didn't do it", Raine mumbled shyly, as usual, to her aunt as the older woman cornered Raine in the thirteen year old's room. But then she thought of her mother, and how she revolted being bossed around, or even worse, well in Raine's mother's case anyway, being unheard. She looked into the navy, heartless eyes of her, being able to on account of growing alot in the past four years, and smirked._

_"What did you say?", the woman said sternly. Her bleached hair was twisted into in an incredibly tight bun, and dressed in her deep purple suit, tapped her foot impatiently._

_"I said I didn't do it", she replied defiantly. "Why is it so hard to believe Aunt Tayume? I've never done anything wrong, not that it matters to you. You still blame me for everything."_

_"You're absolutely correct, for once. I do blame you for everything, but it's because-"_

_"Everything is my fault."_

_"Good, at least you have finally learned something."_

_"But you don't seem to realize, that I know a lot more than you", she muttered to herself, smirking once more. She, as well as her own mother, was ashamed that Tayume was her aunt; the blonde had gone to her head before she even dyed it. What do you know, strict and stupid, not a wise combination huh?_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP RAINE! You have no fucking right to tell me if you did something or not. If I think you did something, then you must have."_

_'Oh yeah, cuz you know everything, Queen Airhead', she thought sarcasticly. 'At least you can never take my sword away.'_

_"Now turn around." She knew this was coming, and closed her eyes. Raine knew that Tayume would take out the whip, and lash at her body at usually fifty times. Knight, being demonic, was never marked by them permanently, because Raine would train hard at night when Queen Airhead would asleep, although her aunt wouldn't have stand a chance if she were to be whipped; would have complained in five seconds. Also, her aunt's power was draining, Raine being able to feel that everyday Queen Airhead's neko senses were weaking, a cause of a lack of training, and soon enough will one day flicker off, like a candle. For now, she'll take the hits, the insults, the abuse, and bottle up her hatred until that final happy day, where her aunt can't stop her from walking out the Abbey doors. Luckily for her, she only had to endure one miserable year from her grandfather's death, her own hated birthday, and she would be finally escape. But since then, her life was worse than she could possibly imagine. Horrifying memories she willing tried to erase, and refuse to ever speak of. She took her hits in quiet dignity._

_"Now go clean house! I want it spotless!", and with those spat on words, the young demon walked out, starting the rest of her daily routine. _

_'If father saw me cleaning like this, he would murder Tayume for sure.' That why she deeply missed her parents; they would stand up for her, unlike some. Her father didn't say much; didn't have to either. And neither daughter nor wife of his had a single worry of him either. He was what many would call the "tall, dark, and mysterious" as well as the "strong and silent" type. Many human girls looked at him with dreamy smiles, Raine knew that as a fact. Yet her mother would never get jealous, but why? Because not only did her father Sesshomaru found how those women stared at him reposive, giving them all death glares, and superior smirks that brought them quickly crashing down. It was also probably because she was so beautiful, more so than any other. Raine's two parents met on their journies around land; they had gotten into a battle, and afterwards, they just stop out of nowhere, sat down and discussed and complimented each others tactics. Actually it was more her mother doing so, seeing as though, well, it's easy to notice from the type he was, that he didn't like to talk. But Akako had sensed his liking for her; she could tell that he would have pushed her away if otherwise. Raine smiled happily, but it simply turned back into a frown remember she had to clean the compartment in the bloody Abbey. The neko jin youkai also remembered her Aunt Tayume's main reason for despising her. Tayume although promising to love and care for the girl in respects for her father, had decided otherwise seeing it was the precious daughter of her younger sister; Tayume was the middle child. The reason why she hated her sister so was not only for the entire family's reason for despising them, but it was because she was jealous. She, it turns out has met of Sesshomaru before, and he had forced her to leave his sights, and to stay away from him. And yet she fell in love with him. When her baby sister turned up with him, theirs arms linked, she became incredibly enfuriated. Alas, Akako thought her older sister would be happy for her, and as for Knight, he forgot entirely of the bleached hair neko, who paled in comparison to his lovely, and at that moment, new wife. Tayume stomped off, muttering that someday revenge will be hers, and it will be sweeter than honey. But how would Raine know? Lord Waoru, her pitying grandfather, told her while she still lived comfortably with him. And to add onto that, his will commanded that she was his competent heir, and would have ownership of everything of the Setsuko Clan by the age of twenty four._

_"One day Tayume, one day I won't have to deal with you, and your pathetic attempts for revenge", she muttered, finishing off what was left to clean. "One day I'll be free."_

_----_

_And soon enough, the day had arrived. She woke up one morning, and realised..._

_"Tayume's powers are dead. Just like her diminished brain. I hope when I leave my misery. That on her head acid will rain!", she sang happily as she walked down to the screaming annoying voice that belonged to the bitchy Tayume._

_"Yes?", she asked, just saving up her insults, pretending all the while she was talking to her aunt. She couldn't resist it for much longer._

_"You did something wrong yesterday, didn't you?"_

_"No Queen Airhead, I did not."_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"I. Called. You. Queen Airhead. Why, do you have a problem with that?"_

_"You know what's coming to you; turn around."_

_"I don't think so", she smirked defiantly._

_"Oh really? And what makes you think that?"_

_"I know Tayume. I know you haven't been training to keep up your powers. Simply lazy since you sent all your work to me." She took the sword out of the sheath she tied to her back. Its' blade shining, and Raine smirked proudly, taking in glances of her sword, then fully staring at her now cowering aunt._

_"The Blade. The Blade-"_

_"Correct Tayume; the Blade of Chaos. A lovely Knight heirloom, is it not? Why do you looked so surprised? You thought Grandfather only told you? I am his only competent heir. He would favour me, also since my mother was always better than you."_

_"Shut up!", she quivered._

_"Do you think you're in the right position to back talk me? Weak and powerless." Tayume looked at her in utter fear. And she smiled. "Bitchy Witch, you know what? The powers and strength of our clan is no longer with you. You are now simply a human, of simple mind and mortal blood. You no longer belong to the Waoru Clan." She pointed her sword so close to Tayume's throat that it almost cut. "And I'm leaving."_

_"You can't leave. Your parents and my father entrusted me with you until you were emmancipated, and you don't have the form to say so. I didn't sign anything."_

_"If you would take care of me, and love me like your own", she muttered with pure hatred in her eyes, shocking the same sheer hatred into those soulless, stern navy orbs, them now cowering in desperation and unsullied horror. "Oh I think not", Raine told Tayume as she smirked in superiority. Out of Raine's pocket, she revealed a note. An emmancipation form. "You remember the last time you sent me out to do errands? Well, while I was at a few places, I asked for this." She waved the paper in her face, sword still too close to her aunt's neck just in case the new mortal tried anything. "And while you were signing checks, I slipped this right under your pen, and well, unfortunately for you, you aren't my legal gaurdian anymore." Tayume looked incredibly shocked. "You have no power over me, gaurdian or strength, not that that mattered." She smirked._

_"But you won't survive out there", the woman stuttered._

_"Oh, I won't will I? Well, let me tell you something. The money you took from me when I first got here; it's back into my hands. And I'm going back home." She was refering to her mother's apartment in Beijing. _

_"You stole from me!"_

_"No, actually, I took back everything that was mine." She walked over to the door, and opened it to find towering snow piles, although it didn't matter much seeing as though she hardly felt it, unlike her aunt; she was shivering violently. "You are no longer my aunt Tayume, and you don't share the same blood as me. Stop trying to contact my father because he despises you. And as for my mother, she knows that today you lost your powers, and your blood thinned to that of a mortal. She knows that because she knew you were treating me like this. You are an insult to my mother's blood, and now it doesn't even flow in your veins. And we both know that they will both come after you for this. Good day to you, and may all your nightmares come true." And with her final words to Tayume, and a smirk, she left that place to find another._

_End of flashback_

"When my grandfather died, my mother told me that I had enherited everything. She told me that I had to go live with my aunt when I was thirteen. We hated each other, but it's not as if I had a choice. Until one day", she smiled. I wasn't paying much attention, although I knew what she said. My thoughts were travelling on something else as I stared at the building. I have my own little memories of the Abbey you know.

_Azura's Flashback_

_"Isn't this lovely guys? Our parents got so sick of us that they sent us to Satan and his boyfriend", a close to fourteen year old me told the fourteen versions of Kai and Tala._

_"Hmm", was Kai's response. "Nah Voltaire isn't Satan, Azura, he's just a pathetic imatator."_

_"And Boris? He's just Voltaire's pet rat. Genetically enhanced so he can run Biovolt", Tala said._

_"Good points. Sent to learn, to advance our studies, hmpf. We can't learn jack in that place." I pointed to the Abbey. "And our damned parents sent us here, well, me and Tala anyway, poor Kai-"_

_"Hmpf. I ain't poor."_

_"You know what I mean, no? Poor Kai, his suckubus grandfather's his only relative, probably one of Voltaire schemes to steal your money. How sad. Voltaire probably killed your real grandfather, huh?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Oh well, one day, Kai, one day, he'll die, and his beloved, Boris, would probably want to die with him, and we can all dance on their graves." The three of us broke into smiles, except Kai, he decided to go with the bad boy look a.k.a. the smirk. _

_"Okay, let's just get into this damn hellhole", Tala commanded, Kai deciding to lead the way._

_----_

_I woke in an instant at 5:00 am on the fresh, cold September the fourth morning, and raced through the hollow, cold halls of the Abbey, as happy and hyper as the time Tala dared me to eat half a pound of milk chocolate, and half of candy, which I unfortunately was able to accomplish. I ran into their quarters, and jumped on Tala's bed, just after I begged Kai to keep quiet, seeing as though he had his own way of waking him up. It involved a blowhorn, a microphone, speakers, and a recorded owl screech. I think you can take it from there. I slowly went to the foot of the bed, stood up, and started to jump, and yet, with me jumping around like a jackhammer, he refuses to wake. I looked at Kai, and he smirked._

_"I told you", he said, that smirk still on his face. Kai acts the way he does in the rest of the story because, well, I wasn't there to stop Tala from quietly infecting his mind, and telling he had hormones, which Kai, as well as I, know, he, as well as myself, does not have. But behind that smirk, and into his eyes, he was smiling like when he was a little boy. Ah, the good old days, but wait a sec, isn't this the flashback?_

_"I know, but what if he goes deaf?"_

_"You don't usual think of the consequences."_

_"Well, he won't be able to take advice, or hear me yell at him again."_

_"Fine, no owl screech." He held the blowhorn not too far from Tala's ear, but not too close either, and threw the microphone to me, which I caught, although almost dropped._

_"Happy Birthday Tala!", I screamed into the microphone, him jumping awake._

_"Ow! It's not my birthday Blue."_

_"Just cuz my name means blue, doesn't mean it's my name."_

_"Fine", he pouted. "Blue. Anyway, who's birthday is it today?", the redhead asked innocently._

_"Tala, you're the biggest fag I ever met", I heard Kai mutter under his breath, and I snickered. "Happy birthday Azura", he said as he handed over a large, long, skinny, rectangluar box, covered with shiny crimson wrapping paper, and tied up with a midnight ribbon and bow._

_"You're going to need this in the future. I think you'll like it. It's your style", he told me._

_"Hm. Thanks Kai. Tala I can't believe you forgot my birthday. You're so hurtful!"_

_"I didn't forget!" He dived under his bed, and pulled out a gold, and silver box. "Look, see, I got you a present too. And, like Kai's, you'll be using this, and hopefully not on me."_

_"Cool. Thanks." I tore Kai's box open first, and inside it was a brilliant silver sword. I sliced the air smoothly with it, then slid it back gracefully into its sheath. I ripped open Tala's box, and there laid two, also silver, daggers, which I picked up, spun by my sides, cut in front of my face, and then placed them into their sheaths that slung on my side like the first._

_"Aww, you guys remembered!", I cried as I hugged them both. They had remember I wanted to become an assassin, and they knew I could do it. Now I have the equipment. "So, like now, what do you have planned for me today?" Kai was in his badboy stance, but he couldn't help, but get out of it, and smile._

_"It involoves cherry bombs, washrooms, fireworks, destroying something big, and our favourite victims", Tala said, an evil grin on his face._

_"This is going to be good, isn't it?" Tala just nodded, grin still on face. Kai pulled out of the closet near by a huge, burlap sack, quite heavy, although Kai made it look light, that happened to be overflowing with cherry bombs and every type of fireworks I ever dreamt of and more. _

_"sniffle You guys really love me don't you?"Kai and Tala just stared at me, staining the moment with a long silence. cough_

_cough_

_"Hmpf."_

_"Do we have to answer that?", Tala asked finally._

_"Nope. C'mon, I thought we were about to blow something up." Tala smiled childishly._

_"Now, now Azura, let's be patient. You want everyone else besides Voltaire and Boris to get hurt?"_

_"No Tali. Okay, let's clear the place before Captain Senile and his pet rat find out." And so it was done. We woke everyone, and told them to wait outside. Questioning us, I told them it's for my birthday, Tala told them that we might not have a roof over our heads anymore, and Kai said, well, nothing. We ran back inside at six o'clock, and Tala poured a third of the weapons of firey destruction into another sack, and another third into another, tossing them over to me and Kai._

_"Let me guess, cherry bombs in the toilets?", I thought aloud._

_"Yup, but also in the sink, and any crevices, but not in the rooms, cuz at least people's stuff can be in tact."_

_"I'm surprised Tala; you actually know big words."_

_"And I'm surprised you actually talked Kai."_

_"Okay everyone shut up. We need codenames."_

_"Azura's blue, Tala red", Kai commanded._

_"Phoenix", I said, patting him on the back._

_"Okay, Blue, you get centre cuz it's your birthday. Phoenix, left, I get right, and Boris and Voltaire's rooms, we meet at the entrance for Phase Two."_

_"Clear!", and the three of us bulleted in each direction. I think in every toilet I passed I filled with at least ten cherry bombs, same with the corners, man they didn't cheap out. I think I dropped four types of fire crackers every two steps. Now I wonder how we're going to light them all without getting blown up. Then I bulleted to the entrance, Kai leaning against the doors, smirking, and Tala racing down the hall five seconds after myself. _

_"Okay, Red, Phoenix, how the hell are we going light them all?"_

_"Blue, Blue, Blue, have we taught you nothing?"_

_"You haven't; Kai, how would I know, he doesn't say anything, not counting when we philosiphize."_

_"Not even how Bugs Bunny lit that dude, that was miles away, on fire."_

_"Oh yeah! Gunpowder! You got any?"_

_"Three sacks."He threw a bag to me and Kai._

_"Three, two, one", I muttered. "Run!"After we ran off to the furthest places of bombs, we connected the many trails of gunpowder to one main path for each, and then to one big path of ready gunfire. We led it outside, and dropped the rest of it, with the sacks, at the steps. _

_"I suggest you guys run a bit further!", Except Voltaire and Boris, who still slept soundly in their bed, a firecrackr in it and Boris's other bed, four surrounding them on each side, and ten on the floor, as Tala told me he has done, I called out to the other residents of this hellhole with evil smirk, along with Kai and Tala. "I love you guys." cough_

_"Okay Blue", Tala said, lighting a match while Kai was smirking at us, and hid a firecracker under the gunpowder. "Prepare to see how much Kai and I love you cough Don't think like that; I meant as friends."_

_"And what did you think I thought?"_

_"Never mind", Kai muttered as Tala passed the match to me._

_"Ready, set, fire!", I hollered as we ran from the running flame. It was seven am. We didn't go too far before we turned around, and the Abbey exploded, and fireworks blew sky high._

_"It's beautiful; you guys really do love me."_

_"Okay, you know what?", Tala said, not taking his eyes off the sight. "The rule is no more saying you love us."_

_"Nah, leave her alone", Kai said, his eyes fixated on the scene._

_"Fine", Tala pouted."_

_"But I do love you guys." Oddly enough, Kai was the next to speak. Okay, sort of weird, and sort of scary, but hell, he was due to say something, wasn't he?_

_"We love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

"You think your aunt'll let us in."

"Not a chance, and she's no longer my aunt, so call her whatever you wish, her name's Tayume."

"Okay, let's just waste some time, and piss her off."

"Sounds fun", Jordan retorted reluctantly. We sauntered towards the door, and I rapped on the door. A stern looking bleach blond woman, with the most soulless, hollow navy eyes, opened the door, saw Raine, and tried to slam the door in our faces. Fortunately, Raine sensed this, and before the door closed half way, she pulled out her sword, and stabbed the point into the door, stopping the lady from closing it, who started to quiver violently. Raine was singing something quite interesting. Here are the lyrics that she seemed to enjoy, and repeated happily: Tayume's powers are dead. Just like her diminished brain. I hope when I left my misery. That on her head acid had rain.

"Hi Tayume", Raine smiled as she put her foot through the door, and pulled her sword away from it, revealing a new gap right in the centre. "Guys, this is my former aunt Tayume."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just checking to see if 'all your nightmares' have come true yet."

"Hiwo", I said quietly. I nudged Raine. "Is she that evil to deserve that treatment?"

"I'm going easy on her."

"Well, just to let you know Raine", the stern, but now worn, annoyed, yet smirking woman started. "You parents haven't come after me yet. And as for my nightmares, simply put, they haven't come true yet."

"My parents don't have to waste their time on you. And I guess, like my parents, I'll be gracious, and merciful, but it doesn't mean my friends have to." She turned to us. "I suggest you get all the people that don't work here, and do whatever you wish."

"No you can't!"

"Shut up Tayume, you want to act like a bitch to people, I'll give them a chance", she spat. Jordan and I ran in, and a few moments later, we had brought the last of that lot to the front.

"Say whatever you want to her, and if you have enough strength, hurt her", I told them.

"Are you mad?", one girl, with a thick Russian accent, in the group of children asked in fear. "She has powerful neko jin powers, and besides she has a whip."

"Little girl?", Raine adressed politely. "You know where it is, correct?" She nodded. "Get it please." She ran off, and in less than thirty seconds, she had returned, whip in hand, and gave it to Raine, who broke in pieces.

"Well, that sort of helps, but she can still use her neko powers on us." This little girl seems to be the only one brave enough to speak.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Tayume is just a big fat liar. How do I know? I'm her neice, I used to live with her, and being the lazy witch that she is, I am now her former neice; we no longer share the same blood. How is that possible, and why don't I still live with her? I ran away the day she lost our kind's blood, and with it, our bond, and her strength. I'm a neko jin, but also a youkai. That's right, she's now only a mortal."

"So that means... she can't hurt us?"

"No she can't, cuz she doesn't have any neko powers."

"Sweeeet", they all chanted as the chaos began. Like many smashes of priceless pieces, and setting things on fire, it made me feel that there was hope for them. I'm so proud (sniffle). We bent down to Tayume's, thrown by Raine to the floor, position.

"You hurt any of them, me and Devastated Darkness-my friend on my right-are going to end your life the minute we find you." She gulped as I pulled out my own sword, and we both placed the tip of our blades to her neck.

"Tayume's powers are dead. Just like her diminished brain. I hope when I leave my misery. That on her head acid will rain. And we hope all your nightmares come true", we both chanted, as though we read each other's mind, then we dragged the gapping Jordan, who sat at the door, out of the Abbey, and then I realised something.

----

I'll leave you there for now. So there you go, another chapter, and at least it's worth the wait because it's thirty-seven kilobytes last time I checked. Whooho! Record! It's my longest chapter yet! Personal best! Whooho! (sweatdrops) Yeah, I know I'm pretty lame, but to make up for the extremely long unnecessary wait, I'll see if I can write two chapters for my next update. Does that do any good?


End file.
